


Cataclysmic Bonds

by ArielaraLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin
Summary: Magical Catalysts are rare. They are a witch or wizard who can boost the power of a spellcaster(s). Young Draco has disturbing dreams about an abused young girl. Who is she? Why does he dream about her? Is he the only one who sees her in his dreams? Child abuse, manipulative Dumbles and group of boys who can change the tides of war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 272
Kudos: 522





	1. Demon In The Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc that you may recognize. I make zero dollars.**

****

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 1: Demon in the Dark**

****WARNING: Child abuse****

The screams woke them from a sound sleep. Wand drawn, Lucius Malfoy rushed to his son's room. His fierce little boy, lay twisted in his silk sheets. The young boy was curled up in a ball cradling his arm to his chest.

"Draco? What is it son?"

Tears streaming down his face, young Draco replied, "It hurts. He broke it. Why did the bad man hurt her?"

"Her? Who hurt who? Did someone hurt you?"

Narcissa had followed her husband into Draco's room. She sat on the edge of Draco's bed and reached for his arm.

"Let me look Dragon. Let's see your arm."

She gently pulled the sleeve of his pajama's up, revealing flawless, unblemished skin.

"There now. See? It isn't broken Love."

Draco crawled into his mother's lap and held onto her tightly.

"Not me Mummy. The mean man hurt that little girl. The one I saw in my dream."

"In your dream? It's just a bad dream Sweetheart. No one has been hurt."

Draco began to sob harder.

"But it is real. He did hurt her. And then he left her all alone in the dark room again. He said it was her punishment for crying. She needs help Mummy. Can we help her? Please?"

Lucius watched as he tried to calm his racing heart. He should be relieved it was only a nightmare. But the conviction in Draco's tone made him wonder if it was something more. There was no doubt whatsoever in Draco's mind that what he saw had happened. Gently carding his fingers through Draco's fine, platinum hair he tried to soothe his son.

"Draco. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Will you help her?"

"I will do my best. But you have to calm down and tell me what happened Draco."

Narcissa looked at her husband, her eyes questioning. She rubbed Draco's back as he took a few shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself.

Draco was relieved his Daddy would help. His Daddy would take care of her. He would find her and teach that mean man a lesson. His Daddy was a strong, powerful wizard.

"Ok. She was in the dark room again. Her tummy hurt because she was hungry. But the man hadn't let her out of the room all day. She started crying. It wasn't loud. But the man heard her."

"He opened the door and started yelling at her to be quiet. She begged him for food. But he said she didn't deserve to eat. The man turned to leave and she grabbed his pant leg. He stopped, grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. He yelled at her not to touch him."

"He called her a demon and shook her around before he threw her away. She hit the floor hard. Her arm made a loud funny noise, and it hurt her really badly. The man didn't care. He told her at least now she had something to cry about. Then he left her all alone again in the dark room."

"Is this the first time you have seen her Draco?"

He shook his head.

"No. Sometimes she is just lonely and scared. She doesn't like the dark. Bad things happen in the dark."

"It's ok Draco. I will look into it ok? Just do me one favor. If you dream anymore about her, come tell me ok?"

"Ok Daddy. I will."

Yawning, he allowed his mother to tuck him back into bed. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Exiting the room, Narcissa took one last look at her sleeping Dragon.

Taking her husband's arm, they headed back to their room. He was lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking my Love?"

"What if it wasn't just a nightmare? How would he even think to dream about something so violent? What if it's something else?"

"Like what? Seers do not run in either of our families. And it would be quite impossible for him to be one. He has never shown any signs before. It was just a nightmare. He has a very active imagination, you know that."

Lucius nodded his head absently. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else though. He thought about it until the first rays of the sun shone through the window.

Days passed, and the incident was all but forgotten. That is until his son found him in his study early one morning. It was easy to see Draco had just risen. His hair was all mused, still in his night clothes. His little fists rubbed his eyes as he crawled up in Lucius's lap.

"Daddy. You said to come to you if I saw her again. I did."

Lucius was briefly puzzled before it clicked. He was speaking of the girl from his nightmare. It was unlikely that his five year old son was making up such a story.

"What happened this time son?"

Draco looked up at his father. His eyes serious as he tells him what he dreamed.

"She's scared. She was starving. Her magic unlocked the door and she snuck out to get something to eat. The man caught her. He tried to hit her and her magic blasted him away. She didn't do it on purpose. She can't help it. She's like me when my magic causes accidents."

"She's a witch?"

"Yes Daddy."

Lucius rubbed his son's back soothingly.

"Is that all that happened?"

"No. The man yelled a lot. He said he needed to force the demon out of her. He locked her back in the room and told her he was going to see a man about exercise. Why would he go see a man about exercise?"

"Exercise? Do you mean Exorcism?"

"Yes. That's what he said. What's that mean?"

To say Lucius was convinced it wasn't just a dream any longer was an understatement. The questions remained though. Why was his son dreaming about this girl? If she was real, where was she? He decided to call Severus.

"Nothing you need to worry about Draco. Now. Shouldn't you be getting dressed and having breakfast? your friends will be over this afternoon."

"Yes sir."

He slid off his father's lap and padded to the door. He stopped, looked back at his father who was lost in his thoughts. Draco was assured his Daddy would help the girl. He exited the room knowing he had done what he needed to. Now he could enjoy the time with his mates

XXXX

The girl opened her eyes. The room was mostly dark, just a small sliver of light under the door that let her know day had come. She wasn't sure exactly what her Uncle had planned for her. But she was sure it wasn't good. He was very angry with her after the accident last night.

_Flashback_

_She didn't know how the door had unlocked but she was too hungry to not take the risk. She tried to be as quiet as she could. Her Uncle had fallen asleep in front of the telly again. She crept on tiptoe to the kitchen._

_She silently opened the fridge. She knew she had to only take a little or he would notice. She reached for the plate that had piles of ham on it. She scrunched her nose at the sight of her dirty hands. But Uncle hadn't allowed her a bath yet this week. She glanced at the sink. Could she manage to wash her hands without waking him up?_

_Her stomach growled again. Better not risk it. She picked up a piece of ham and stuffed it in her mouth. Next she spied a bowl of pudding. She crept to the kitchen doorway and glanced into the living room. Uncle was still in his chair. She didn't think he had moved. She slowly opened the drawer to get a spoon. As she was closing it, the kitchen light clicked on._

_"I know you aren't out of your room. And I know you aren't stealing my food."_

_She froze and the spoon clattered to the floor. She scrambled as far away from her Uncle as she could. Which wasn't too far considering the cabinet at her back. She stuttered her way through an apology._

_"I-I-I'm sorry U-uncle. I don't know h-how the door o-opened. And I was awfully hun-ngry."_

_His face twisted into a sneer._

_"And you thought you would help yourself to my food did you? Like you deserve to eat it?"_

_He stepped towards her._

_"Demons don't deserve to eat. It's because of you my entire family is dead. Your demonic powers killed them. You should be grateful I took you in at all."_

_"Y-yes Uncle. I-I am."_

_He seemed content with her answer for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed._

_"What all did you steal?"_

_"Nothing. Nothing Uncle."_

_He glanced at the open fridge door then back at her._

_"I don't believe you. Don't lie to me!"_

_"I-I ...it was only a small piece of ham. I swear that's it!"_

_He growled at her, a sure sign of the impending explosion of anger. His grabbed her arm and drew back his hand to slap her. A bright burst of light came from her and blasted him back. She cowered beside the cabinet afraid of what had just happened. He picked himself up, grabbed her arm again and dragged her back to the room._

_"Beating you doesn't work. Starving you doesn't work. I will force the demon out of you. Yeah. That will work. I should have done this after the first time your demonic powers showed."_

_He shoved her back in the room and closed the door. After he engaged the lock he slid a chair under the handle to make sure she couldn't get out._

_"Don't get too comfy. I'm going to see a man about an exorcism."_

_The house fell silent as he left. She allowed the tears to fall. She didn't know what was going to happen. She prayed she could get out of here. She even promised she wouldn't use her demon powers if she could help it._

**AUTHOR NOTES: Evil plot bunnies won't leave me alone. This is the start of a new story. As much as I tried to ignore it, it had to be written. As always. Read. Review.**


	2. Strange Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it coincidence or something more? Lucius is determined to find out.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc that you may recognize. I make zero dollars.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 2:Strange Coincidences**

****WARNING: Child abuse****

Narcissa had gone to check on her husband. He had missed breakfast, something he very seldom did. She had sent Draco up to his room with Snitch his personal house elf to get dressed. 

A quick search found Lucius in his study, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Darling? Is everything alright? You missed breakfast."

Lucius looked at his wife, not stopping his pacing. 

"Nothing to worry about." He muttered. 

Narcissa knew better. Something was obviously bothering him. Wringing her hands she tried again.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lucius seemed to finally pick up his wife's worry. He went to her, gently placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Nothing to worry about Love. Just waiting on Severus."

His hands trailed down to hold her hands, thumbs rubbing circles across her knuckles. 

"It's a big day for our son. His friends will be here soon. Is there anything you need me to do?"

She smiled at him. Even when he was obviously worried he still wanted to make sure his family had all they needed.

"No love. We will be fine. Perhaps after you and Severus have your discussion you can convince him to stop in for a moment. Dragon would love to see him."

He kissed the tops of both hands as he said, "As you wish."

Assured that everything was ok, Narcissa went to triple check with the elves. She was nothing if not thorough in her planning. No unexpected surprises today! 

XXXX

Draco ran through the house excitedly. His friends would soon be here! He loved the days when they all got together. Theo, Blaise, Adrian, and Marcus were coming today. Along with Crabbe and Goyle. They were ok, but they were nothing like his best mates. Still, he had to be polite. Lest his mother not allow him dessert tonight. 

Plans for the afternoon flitted through his head. Perhaps he could get Daddy to let them take turns on his broom? There was nothing like the feeling of flying! He was going to be the very best quidditch player ever when he grew up. He just knew it. Besides he was a Malfoy, and that means he gets what he wants. 

XXXX

Lucius resumed his pacing after his wife left his study. He had tried to put her at ease but he could still see the look that said he hadn't succeeded. The floo flashed green and Severus Snape stepped out. 

"Lucius. This had better be good. I was in the middle of brewing and had to place it on stasis."

Lucius's reply was to turn around and pour two fingers of firewhiskey for them. Holding it out to Severus he gestured to the seat across from his desk. 

"Honestly I am not sure. My gut instincts tell me it is important. Enough that I can't ignore it without at least looking into the matter."

Severus leaned forward, eyebrows arched. "Really? Do tell."

Lucius took a drink before he began. 

"A few nights ago, Draco woke us screaming."

"A nightmare? I hardly think-"

Lucius shook his head. He raked his fingers through his long hair. A sure sign of his agitation.

"No. I thought so at first. But he kept cradling his arm and screaming about a mean man who kept hurting her."

Severus paused, drink halfway to his lips.

"Her?"

"That's what he said. Cissa tried to calm him but he only wailed louder. He insisted it was real and that the mean man just kept hurting her before he locked her in the dark. I just couldn't seem to let it go."

"Still, it could simply be just a nightmare. He was young when the Dark Lord vanished. And Bellatrix has been in Azkaban for awhile now."

"And thank Mother Magic for that. I hated her being anywhere near Draco. She was unhinged."

"That's putting it politely. She was completely insane. I don't imagine Azkaban is helping in that regard."

Shaking his head, Lucius continued. 

"I had put the whole incident out of my mind until this morning. Draco came to me, telling me about the girl again."

"What did he say this time? Perhaps it is just his imagination?"

"He claims the girl is real, that she is a witch who has "accidents" with her magic still. He claims the mean man starves her, beats her and locks her in a dark room for days. Even if I could dismiss that he told me that the man was going to talk to someone about an exorcism. How would he even know that word?"

"If he is correct and this is really happening, an exorcism on a young witch could be fatal. Her magic would lash out at anything nearby. There are stories of them bringing an entire building down. Even though her magic would instinctively protect her, that much magic in one so young….she would burn her core out."

"That is what I am concerned about. If he is dreaming about the same child each time, she must be important to him. But what is the connection?"

"She is obviously not a mate as he doesn't have a creature inheritance. He isn't a seer, nor does it run in either of the bloodlines."

"Severus, if she is a witch we have to find her."

"Indeed. But what do we really know about her to even begin to track her?"

"Perhaps you could look and see?.Maybe you can see if this is real, what she looks like, and maybe find some identifier."

A loud wail broke the tension in the room. Drawing wands, they rushed to the door. 

XXXX

Anneliese was frustrated. They were now late. Theo hadn't been sleeping well. She had managed to get him to nap this afternoon. But he had a nightmare and had woken up screaming. Nothing she did seemed to calm him. Finally fed up she pulled him to the floo. Surely he would calm once he was with his friends.

She couldn't have been more wrong. His wails reached a fever pitch and she had to physically pull him from the floo. Where he was going to go she wasn't sure but underaged, unsupervised flooing was never a good idea.

XXXX

Sitting in the sun porch watching the children play, a small elf popped in to serve refreshments.

"Thank you Haggie."

Narcissa turned her eyes to look at the ladies assembled. Josephina Flint, Isadora Zabini, Calla Pucey were all looking at her curiously.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"You just thanked your elf Cissy. I can't remember a time I have heard you do that." Josephina said. 

"I have found that a little kindness makes them more eager to please. I fear after the treatment Abraxas gave to Dobby, he may be completely addled now. What good is a houself who is addled?"

"I suppose we never thought about it that way before. But perhaps you are correct." Calla said.

"I wonder what is keeping Anneliese? She is always on time. I do hope nothing has happened." Narcissa fretted. 

The ladies began to enjoy refreshments while watching the boys play. Narcissa felt terrible for the young Crabbe and Goyle boys. Neither of their parents seemed too interested in them. They had sent them over with a houself to keep an eye on them. She couldn't imagine ever doing something like that to her Dragon. Children were precious and should be cherished. 

A loud wailing sound rang out from the house behind them. Narcissa rose to see what the racket was. Anneliese was trying to tug her son Theodore to the entrance. He was too busy screaming at her and digging his heels in the carpet to notice he had attracted the attention of Lucius and Severus. 

"Why won't you believe me? I'm not lying! He is going to hurt her again! We have to go now and get her!"

"Theodore! Stop this nonsense at once! It was just a nightmare. You know this."

"No it isn't!! If we don't get her soon something really bad is going to happen! She's scared! Mummy please! Please let's go get her!"

XXXX

Severus stepped forward, drawing a vial from his robes. If I may suggest a small dose of calming drought? Perhaps then we could get the entire story about what has young Mr. Nott so upset."

Anneliese agreed and between the two they managed to get him to take a small dose. Once it began to take effect, the small boy's cries became whimpers. His mother guided him onto the sun porch and into a seat. 

"He's not been sleeping well. Nightmates. He took a nap and woke up from one right before we left. He worked himself into a right state. I just- it's only nightmares? An overactive imagination right? That's all it is."

Her hands shook when she was offered a cup of tea.

"Draco has been having them too. Perhaps it is just a normal thing at this age? Their imaginations just get the best of them sometimes."

Calla bit her lip before she began to speak. Adrian had one last night. He has been telling me stories about a young girl."

"A girl? Does he say what happens to her?" Anneliese asked.

"Only that she is in a bad place, and a bad man keeps her locked in a dark room." Calla said.

Lucius and Severus shared a look. This was no coincidence. Something else was at play here. 

Isadore had been quiet. She had heard everything the other parents were saying. She had caught Blaise a few days ago trying to gather food to stuff in a package. When she asked him what he was doing, he told her that a little girl needed it. That the man wouldn't let her eat.

"Blaise too. He dreams about a hungry little girl."

It seemed as if all eyes turned to Josephina, silently questioning. A nod of her head confirmed their suspicions. 

Lucius cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should call the children in? Severus can assist us. If they are all dreaming of the same child we will do what we have to."

XXXX

Marcus wasn't sure why the adults had wanted them to stop playing. They all had serious looks on their faces though. The only ones who didn't seem the least bit dosturbed were Vince and Greg. They were happily sneaking as many of the tea cakes as they could stuff in their mouth. 

Marcus was a quiet boy. Many mistook him as being dumb. But he was just busy observing and listening to what was going on. When he did speak it was usually something important that he needed to say. He didn't know why they wanted to know about her. Unless they planned on doing something about it.

"Mirelle."

Everyone stopped talking to look at him. 

"What was that Marcus?" His mother asked. 

"Her name. Mireille."

"How do you know this?" Lucius asked.

"Sometimes the man calls her that. He says that her name is a lie. But I don't know why."

Narcissa was the one who answered. "Mireille. It's French for Miracle."

XXXX

Severus knew he had to take a look. While the others were talking he took a gentle peek inside the boys minds. A cursory look confirmed it. Each one, save for Crabbe and Goyle had been dreaming of the same girl. As for those two, every thought was consumed with food. She was terribly small, though he would guess her to be near the boys ages. Long, dark curly hair, grey eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that she looked familiar. 

With permission, he managed to extract some of their memories to compare. When the children were allowed to go back to play, he and Lucius made use of his pensieve. It was Draco's memory that gave them a clue. The man had been watching the telly, and it was a footy game between Manchester United and Manchester City. So the child was in England. If she was a witch, perhaps she would be on the Hogwarts list. He excused himself to go and check. He would have to sneak past the old fool but that could be done.

XXXX

"So what all do we know then?" Narcissa asked. 

"Not much I am afraid," said Isadora. 

"She is young. Still having bouts of accidental magic," stated Calla.

"She is being mistreated," chimed in Josephina.

"Lives with an alcoholic," Anneliese said.

"He's a muggle. Maybe she is muggleborn?" Sneered Lucius. Earning him a smack on the arm from his wife. 

"Stop that. Even if she is a muggleborn, it is obvious that she is important to the boys. She must be very special."

Looking chastised che nodded, "You're right. It will be an adjustment but it will be done."

"Is that all?" Questioned Calla.

"She is connected to Blaise, Theo, Adrian. Marcus and Draco somehow." Isadora added.

Severus returned from Hogwarts moments before the connection was mentioned. He suspected the boys were beginning to form a Conflagration. If so, the boys would all be able to cast spells together, but if they found their Catalyst, they could share power, and cast stronger spells. Catalysts had the ability to balance, amplify, and share the magic of a witch or wizard. While a Catalyst can be used by any witch or wizard, they worked best with their bond mate(s), usually indicating the presence of a soul bond. He suspected Lily had been one, but she had never fully accepted the bond with all of Potter's Conflagration. Hench how Pettigrew was able to turn against them. 

Narcissa reminded, "Her name is Mireille. Not sure what the last name would be." 

Severus at least could answer that one. Sharing another look with Lucius he revealed what he had found.

"McKinnon. Her last name is McKinnon. As in Marlene McKinnon."

"But the whole family was wiped out. How did she survive?" Asked Narcissa.

Lucius stood up, "I'm not sure, but I do know it is time to put some of our contacts to use. We need to find her. If the boys are correct, it could very well be a matter of time before it gets much worse."

**Author Note: And there you have it. Now we have a name and confirmation that the boys share a connection to her. At least the parents are finally seeing that something is truly happening.**


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mireille's Uncle makes good on the threat of an Exorcist. A new plan is made to get information.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc that you may recognize. I make zero dollars.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 3: Demons**

**Author Note: I am not overly religious. The scene portrayed is merely my imaginings of a forced exorcism on a magical child. It is not real. Please take it with a grain of salt. I have nothing against those who are religious, or believe in exorcisms. Also imaginary chocolate for anyone who spots the Supernatural reference.**

****WARNING: Child abuse****

It had been two days since her Uncle had locked her in the dark room. She knew something bad was going to happen. Never had she seen her Uncle so enraged as the day he had caught her stealing the food. He had thrown her in the room and locked the door. A scrapping sound followed by a thud against the door told her he had dragged something over to hold it tighter. 

She worked her way over to the small corner she used to sleep in. She shuffled the blankets and pillow around to make a small nest. Climbing in she curled up and tried to think about happy things. She didn't have much to be happy about. But she could vaguely remember the sound of a woman, she guessed to be her mother, singing. She could never remember the words, but just the memory helped. 

The other bit of happiness were her dreams. She dreamed of a family of her own. One that loved her, that let her sleep in a proper room, eat all the food she wanted and didn't think she was a demon. She dreamed of a group of boys near her age. She had never really been around other children her age before, but she could tell they were friends. They did many things together, but her favorite was when they played in the garden. It was beautiful and full of life, with colorful flowers everywhere. She was sure this is what heaven must look like. 

She dreamed of the boys with their families. The blonde boy who was a miniature of his father, and whose mother tucked him in with stories and kisses. The biggest boy who was quiet, seemed to enjoy playing a bit rougher. But she had dreamed of him gently petting a tiny kitten. His parents always ate dinner together. One boy only had a mother, but she loved him fiercely. They went on trips together to exciting places, and they spoke two different languages. Another boy spent a lot of time in a room filled with books. He would look at his books while his mother sewed and his father read a newspaper. The last boy always had a smile on his face. He liked to laugh, and spent much of his time making his parents smile. 

She was lost in the thought of her boys, for that's what they were. She dreamed of them so often she thought of them as her own. She missed the sound of footsteps near her door. It wasn't until the door opened that she realized her Uncle had returned. She scrambled to put her back into the corner and scrunched up in a small ball. Maybe if she didn't make him notice her, then she wouldn't get hurt. 

He entered the room, followed by another man. Her Uncle reached up and pulled a string, causing light to blind her. The other man carried a book and a small bag, which he placed on a small table. She wondered what the bag was for when he started taking things out. There were several bottles of liquid- some that looked like water, and one that was hard to tell what it was. Several bundles of cloth came next, some were white folded squares, while others were long narrow strips with strange tassels. She began trembling. Whatever this man was going to do scared her, especially seeing the evil looking grin on her Uncle's face.

XXXX

Lucius. Narcissa and Severus were in the library discussing potential leads on the whereabouts of Mireille. All of the adults had been trying to find her location. Draco, who had been down for a nap, came running into the library. Severus was the first to reach the upset child. 

"What is it Draco? What has you so upset?" Severus asked.

"I saw her again. Mireille. There were two men in the room with her. And one of them had a bag. Whatever was in it scared her real bad. I don't know what it was because I woke up," he cried.

The floo flared to life as Calla stepped through with a visibly upset Adrian, followed closely by his father. 

"Calla, Anthony," Lucius greeted. "I assume Adrian has been dreaming of Mireille?"

"They hurt her! There was another man! He held her head back and yelled at her! I didn't understand most of what he was saying cause he wasn't always talking like we do," Adrian yelled. 

Draco reached for his friend's hand. "Did he have a bag? Could you see what was in it?"

Adrian nodded. "He did but I don't know what it was. But the man scares her as much as the mean Uncle."

"We need to call the others, see if they have anything else to add," Narcissa said as she pulled her wand out and conjured her patronus. The elegant gazelle awaited instructions. "Go to Josephina Flint, Anneliese Nott and Isadora Zabini and bid them to come to Malfoy Manor immediately."

They watched as the gazelle gracefully bounded off to deliver the message. They settled in to wait, both boys ensconced on the settee between their mothers.

XXXX

Mireille trembled as she watched the man prepare. He donned the long strips of cloth, touched his forehead, left shoulder and then right shoulder muttering "In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spriit." He then pulled the book, and one of the open bottles clear liquid off the table. He flicked some of the liquid at her face. She flinched from the liquid hitting her face. Her Uncle commanded her to come to him. 

She cautiously stood and shakily walked to him. She didn't want to, knew it would be a bad idea to deny him. Whatever they planned for her she didn't want a part of. She made a desperate dash for the door. If she could just make it outside….a third man suddenly appeared and blocked the door. He was big, nearly filling the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest, feet shoulder width apart.

“Just where do you think you’re going?!”

She froze dead in her tracks and turned around to see her Uncle and the other man staring at her. Fight or flight kicked in and she dove between the man's legs, breaking into a dead sprint for the front door only to find it locked. She couldn't reach the lock on the top of the door! She beat against the hard wooden door, pleading for help, tears streaming as a massive hand grabbed her by the arm.

First one hand, and then two. The big man grabbed her up by the arms. She fought and kicked, as hard as she could. Her small body ineffective against his massive one. He dragged her back to the room where the man, whom he called a Priest, stood with the book in one hand and a cloth in the other. 

The big man pinned her shoulders to the floor and as her Uncle pinned her legs. Laying prone, unable to move, she begged for them to let her go. The Priest poured an oily substance onto her forehead. Some of it got into her eyes, burning them. Mireille struggled and tried to kick loose, but to no avail. 

The big man shouted, “This demon doesn’t seem to like God’s anointed oil!” 

She screamed incoherently, trying to get through the pain.

“Listen to the demon struggling under the power of our Lord!” the Priest exclaimed.

He then pounced on top of her as Big man and her Uncle used their free hands to hold the cloth over her mouth. 

“Demon! In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ I command you to leave this child!” the Priest shouted.

She was panicked, hyperventilating and the cloth was making it hard to breathe. The Priest reached for a bottle, containing the water and poured it over her face, soaking the cloth. It became nearly impossible to breathe. Her lungs burned and she started to black out. She almost lost consciousness, when the cloth was removed and she was able to take a gasping breath.

The Priest started shouting in a language she didn't understand.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

_ Translation: "We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Therefore, diabolical legions, we adjure you ... Cease to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal damnation; ... Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation ... Be humble under the mighty hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble ... ... from the snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord . That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty to serve, we ask Thee, hear us." _

Mireille was terrified. The fear caused her to empty ger bladder and void her bowels. Laying there with the men on top of her, shouting as she struggled to breathe. The Priest sitting on her chest, she screamed “No! Please no more! Please! No!!” repeatedly as the cloth was put back over her mouth. More water was poured over the cloth, covering her mouth.

Again, she couldn’t breathe. The men shouted, lights flickered. A large blast suddenly swept through the room making her pass out. The pain and suffering of the moment faded away and Mireille was pleasantly unconscious. The Priest wasn’t finished. She woke up with a sharp pain in her nose as he pulled away the smelling salts. She didn't know how much time had passed, but my nose burned, her whole body ached from the struggles. 

She looked up at the Priest with wild eyes. She couldn’t tell if he was going to kill her now or not. The eyes of the men in the room were scary. They were hollow and filled with anger.

“Devil! I command you to leave in the name of Jesus!” the Priest shouted.

Big man and Uncle let off her shoulders and feet. The Priest stood up, off of her. She laid there barely able to move. Perhaps it was the lighting or just exhaustion from the ordeal, but it made their eyes, if only for a moment, look like dark sunken in things. The Priest gathered his belongings, and the men left. Her Uncle closed and locked the door, leaving her soiled, and laying on the cold floor. She stared listless, unmoving at the ceiling, two thoughts remaining. One, she wasn't the demon, they were. Two, how long before her Uncle killed her?

XXXX

Back at Malfoy Manor, everyone had finally gathered. The boys compared their dreams, while the adults listened, more horrified with each revelation. 

"We have to find her. There is no doubt that the Uncle made good on his threat of an exorcism. It is hard to tell just what damage has been done to her magical core. I can only say it is potentially life threatening now. As much as I hate to suggest this, I think it is time we attempted to talk to Black. If he is sane enough to answer some questions. He may be able to give us some more information on the McKinnon family. They were close in school," Severus said somberly.

"I will go. We have not spoken in many years. But I was once a Black, and I bore him no ill will, despite our different outlooks." Narcissa said. 

"I will go with you. As an escort if nothing else. I doubt he will say anything if I am on the room with you, but I can at least escort you. Perhaps Draco can go with one of his friends while we are away?" Lucius suggested.

"He is more than welcome to come visit Adrian, but I have a meeting tomorrow in Italy with an investor."

"Draco can come with us," Anneliese said. "We are always happy to have any of the children over. Why don't we arrange for all the boys to come?"

Plans were made for the following day. Narcissa and Lucius would be headed to see Sirius Black in Azkaban. The children would all be going to Nott Manor for the day. Everyone went to bed that night with hope that Mireille would be found and brought to safety before it was too late.


	4. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Azkaban gives the group some much needed hope.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc that you may recognize. I make zero dollars.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 4: What's In A Name**

  
  


The Greater Good...oh how he hated that saying. He knew that saying was why he was stuck here in this god-forsaken place, behind bars. Oh sure, he had run off after Peter; the traitorous rat, but he hadn't hurt anyone. He definitely wouldn't kill James and Lily. Sirius knew he could have been cleared in no time flat if he had only been given a trial. 

Sirius also knew that HE; for he refused to call him Dumbledore anymore, could have used his influence and gotten him a trial. HE had cast the fidelus, and HE knew who the Secret Keeper was. No. Sirius being free would not play into HIS scheme of the Greater Good. He had no doubt that HE knew exactly what would have happened if he were cleared of charges. He would have taken Harry someplace out of HIS control. And that's really what it was all about. HE wanted Harry to be controlled. Sirius would NEVER have let that happen.

It taken him awhile to come to terms with things. Being in this place made it hard to think. He spent the majority of his first year just trying to keep his mind. Being around the dementors was awful. He could easily see how people lost their minds here. He had suffered the first couple of months. It had been a complete fluke that he had learned about the dementors ignoring animagi. He had needed to just move around, and had switched his forms. Not that it had been easy. 

Merlin knew how hard it was to remember the positive thoughts that helped make the process easier. Once he had managed to shift into Padfoot, he felt free. The cell seemed bigger, and he was able to move around. He had walked and jumped until he had worn himself out. He fell asleep as Padfoot, and woke to the cries that warned the dementors were around. 

Ears back, tail tucked, he backed himself into a corner and laid down, covering his muzzle with his paws. He peeked at the bars when the cold became worse. There in front of his cell were two dementors, staring into the cell as if confused. At first Sirius didn't understand. Two dementors would have most definitely overwhelmed him. One was bad enough. The usual feelings of hopelessness and sorrow were not as strong as they should have been. Even the cold didn't feel quite so cold with his fur. 

He waited for them to pass before he took the chance to test out his theory. He was sure Padfoot was helping. He shifted back to his human form and was hit with the overwhelming feelings immediately. He hit his knees and tried not to make a sound. They had passed by, and he did not want to draw their attention. He tested the theory the next time they made their rounds. Again, he was able to deal with the feelings easier. His mind seemed clearer. He vowed to stay as Padfoot for as long as he could. 

XXXX

Years had passed. The use of Padfoot had made a difference. Some days it was harder to shift. Conditions in Azkaban were terrible. Cold drafts swept through his cell, the threadbare jumpsuit and blanket provided little to no relief. Food, if you could even call it that was just enough to say they were not starving the prisoners. A moldy crust of bread, half rotted fruits, stagnant water. Showers were few and far between. With only cold and no soap. 

Unless someone came to visit and brought you things, you weren't able to have any sort of luxury. But in the almost four years he had been here, he had not had more than a single visit. That solitary visit had been from HIM, just to inform him that he had made sure Harry was taken care of, that he was with family. 

Harry had no family. 

That woman that had once been Lily's sister had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with Lily or her family of freaks. When he asked HIM to be sure. And HE confirmed his suspicions, Sirius had flown into a rage and lunged at him. Only the chains had stopped his attack before Aurors were dragging him back to his cell. He had screamed the whole way back. How could HE do that? That was no place for a child. That HE needed to go get him and move him immediately. 

That had been the last time he had seen anyone who wasn't an Auror. Prisoner or dementor. 

XXXX

Sirius's morning began much as it did every morning. He lay on his pitiful excuse for a bed and counted all the blocks on the wall. 172. Just the same as yesterday, and the day before. Judging by the amount of light. He guessed it was still early. The unlocking of the main cell block door caught his attention. He briefly wondered if they were bringing in another prisoner.

"Alright Black, get your mangy arse up! You have visitors."

Visitors?? Who in the world had come to see him? Why now? He pulled himself from his bed and slowly stood. Two Aurors entered his cell and shackled his ankles and wrists, a thick chain connecting the two. One Auror on each side of him led him to the visiting area. Sirius was sure this was some trick. Had HE come back? Oh Merlin. What if it was HIM?? It could only mean that his godson was dead. 

Sirius was lead into a room, sat in a chair and shackled to the floor facing the door. Once this was done, one Auror read him a brief list of rules before they both went to the door. One exited the door, closing it behind him. The other took up a post inside the room by the door. Sirius's thoughts swirled, his heart began to race. His eyes trained on the door when it opened. 

"Hello cousin."

XXXX

Narcissa was not looking forward to this morning's visit. She had already taken a calming draught. Severus had said he would bring an anti-nausea potion this morning as well. They had planned ahead, carefully working out each problem. 

Narcissa had prepared a basket of things as a gesture of good faith. The elves had worked hard, preparing goodies for them to use to bribe the guards with privacy. They couldn't risk any word of Mireille getting out just yet. Not until they were able to rescue her. 

She was triple checking the basket for Sirius. A warm blanket (charmed with an impervious and a warming charm), some personal care items, baked goodies made with one of Severus's vitamin supplement potions, a book, and a picture of Draco playing with his mates. 

"Mommy?"

"Yes my Dragon?" She asked as she picked up her son, placing him on the counter. 

"You are going to see Cousin Sirius this morning right?"

"Yes Love. Your Father and Uncle Severus will be going with me."

Draco hesitated before asking the next question. "Do you think he will be able to help us find Mireille?"

"I don't know Love. We just have to have hope that he will be able to help us," she said smoothing his hair. 

Biting his lip, he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "When you ask him, can you give him this? I drew it for him," he said shyly.

Narcissa took the paper, admiring the artwork. "This is lovely Dragon. Is this our garden?"

"Yes. Theo said that Cousin Sirius probably didn't get to see too many flowers right now. I thought they might cheer him up."

"I am sure he will love it Dragon. It is very sweet of you to think of him. Now, you had best go find your Father. He is taking you to your friend's this morning."

Draco kissed her cheek before climbing down and scampering off in search of his Father. Narcissa added the drawing to Sirius's basket. She was sure this would definitely soften Sirius's attitude towards them. 

Severus arrived and conferred that he had the necessary potions before they left. She side alonged with Lucius, meeting Severus at the gate. Looking up at the bleak stone walls, the wind whipping around brought shivers. Steeling her nerve, she tucked her arm in Lucius's elbow as the trio made their way inside. After checking in, having the care basket approved, and leaving their wands, they were escorted to a room with an Auror posted outside. 

Passing out the bribe for the guards to ensure their privacy, the trio entered the room. Sirius was seated facing the door, shackled to the floor. His hair was unkempt, and she could smell him from the door. 

"Hello cousin," she said with a smile. 

Sirius looked shocked to see her; his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Lucius, before becoming little more than angry slits at Severus. 

"Cousin. You'll have to forgive my rudeness but I am unable to stand at this time. If I had known you were coming to visit, I would have cleaned up," he said hoarsely.

Narcissa handed the basket to Lucius, who placed it in Sirius's lap. 

"I brought you some things. It isn't much, but I hope it helps," she said quietly.

Sirius's eyes looked at the basket, hands trembling as he began to look through it. He looked warily at the baked goods. His stomach wanted it but he was still uncertain if he could trust the food. But there was a comb, and shampoo and Merlin help him, real soap. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to shower with real shampoo and soap. 

One hand held a picture of a blonde boy with some friends, the other a drawing done by a child. He looked up at Narcissa.

"That's our Draco, and some of his friends. And he drew you that picture himself. He said he thought it might cheer you up," she said with a smile. 

"What-what are you doing here?" He questioned. 

Severus waved his hand, casting a wandless muffilato. Before pulling a couple of vials from his pocket. Narcissa took them, holding out a greenish potion out to Sirius. 

"A nutrient potion. It will help."

His eyes darted to Severus. 

"I assure you Black, it is what she says. I know with our history you most likely do not trust me. That is what the other vial is for," he drawled.

Narcissa held up the clear vial, unstoppering it. "We knew you would need proof that we were being truthful. Without a wand, this is the only way to ensure that. I am sure you recognize the contents?"

"Veritaserum."

Narcissa nodded, she used the dropper to take a few drops before passing it off to Lucius who did the same before handing it to Severus.

"Feel free to ask a question only one of us would know the answer to in order put your mind at rest," Lucius said. 

Sirius considered the three before him. If they were willing to take Veritaserum, it must be something important. His eyes turned to Narcissa. 

"When we were little and used to play at Grimmauld, where did Bellatrix like to hide?"

"That's a trick question. Bellatrix never played. She claimed it was beneath her to play such childish games," Narcissa answered smoothly

He nodded before asking Lucius, "In your seventh year, you spent two days in the infirmary. Why?"

"Because your lot gave a house elf a package of chocolates laced with muggle laxatives that they left in the Slytherin common room," Lucius answered looking disgusted.

Finally he turned to Severus. "Who was your first kiss?"

Severus clenched his fists. "James Potter," he snarled. 

Sirius chuckled. "There is no way you would admit that. I believe you."

Lucius looked at Severus, "James Potter? Really?"

"I didn't know it was him at the time. I was supposed to meet Lily. We were to study under a tree in the courtyard. After we sat down. I asked her to Hogsmeade. When she agreed, I kissed her rather clumsily, only to watch as her face changed into that of Potter. They had tricked me with Polyjuice."

Shaking her head, Narcissa turned to Sirius. "We need your help. And we are hoping you will be agreeable."

"Help you? How could I help you?" He asked. 

"We need to ask you about Marlene McKinnon." 

"Marly? Why would you want to know about her," Sirius asked confused.

"Because you may be the thing that saves her child," Narcissa said. "Please Sirius. Would you be willing to take some Veritaserum?"

Sirius looked confused, he looked down at the drawing in his hand. If they were telling the truth and a child were in danger he couldn't let them suffer. He would never do that to a child. It would make him no better than Dumbledore. 

"I am not sure how much I can help, but I will help on two conditions. One, Lucius uses his contacts to get me a trial. I didn't do what they say I did. But I have never been given a chance to prove it."

"I will do what I can. Everyone deserves a trial," Lucius agreed. "And two?"

"Two, when I am released, you help me get my Godson."

"We don't know where he is. Dumbledore has refused to tell anyone. He merely says he is safe," Severus answered.

Sirius snarled, "That liar! He came to visit shortly after I came here. He told me he had left Harry with his family," he said, making eye contact with Severus. 

"He didn't! Surely he wouldn't leave him with Lily's sister? She hated magic. Called her own sister a freak."

"That's what I told him. Do you know when Lils told her about Harry's birth, she told her she should smother him? That the world needed less freaks, not more."

"Sirius I swear we will do all we can to help you find him and get him. If the Potters left a will it should be easy enough. We can check into all that when you are released," Narcissa said. 

"Ok. I believe you. And I appreciate anything you can do to help." He took a second to unstopper the vial of nutrient potion. "Still nutrient potion yeah?" 

At the confirmation he swallowed and handed the vial back to Narcissa. "I am not sure how much help I can be. We lost touch shortly before she went into hiding. But as far as I know, Marly never had a child. But if she did, wouldn't they have perished with the rest of her family? Who is the child's father? Do you know if she had a boy or girl? What is their name?" 

Narcissa smiled a little. "We are not sure who the father is with any certainty. Mireille Alya McKinnon was born August 10th, 1979."

"Mireille Alya….a constellation. You don't think…."

"Alya, like the Serpens constellation. We have reason to believe not only is she a Black, but she survived and is now in danger. Did Marlene have any other family? Maybe someone who didn't live with them?"

Sirus wracked his brain trying to remember everything Marlene had said about her family.

"There was a brother," he said. 

"A brother? I found no trace of a brother in my search at the ministry archives," Lucius said. 

"You wouldn't. He was a squib. Marly said the family tried to help him, but he was so resentful about not having magic. He ended up leaving the wizarding world."

Narcissa looked hopeful, "Do you happen to know his name?"

Crinkles appeared in his brow, "Marius. But when he left they tracked him down. Her mother was worried about him. He had changed his name."

"Did she know what name he was using?" Lucius asked. 

"He had changed it to Mark. Mark….oh what did she say it was again?"

The other three held their breath, afraid to distract him from his thoughts.

"I can't remember, I'm sorry. This place, it makes it difficult to recall things like I used to."

"It's ok Sirius. A first name is more than we had. Can you recall anything else about him?" Narcissa asked. 

"He had been living in France. Pell something…"

" Peillon?" Severus asked.

"That's it! A small little place she said. Does that help?"

"More than you know. Thank you Sirius," Narcissa said gratefully.

"You really think Marly and Reg had a kid? And she is in trouble? What makes you think so?"

Lucius and Severus shared a look over Narcissa's head. 

"We have reason to believe they are like Lily," Severus said quietly. 

Sirius's face paled, "Are- are you sure? If they are a…..then they need to be protected."

Lucius nodded, "They have been dreaming of her. The dreams are not pleasant. If they are accurate, it is a life or death situation now."

"Life or death? Who? Who has been dreaming this?"

Narcissa tapped the picture of Draco and friends. 

"If this is true, you have to find her. And you have to promise not to let Dumbledore get his hands on her. Merlin knows what he would do." Sirius said. 

A guard banged on the door,"Two Minutes."

"You have our word Black. We will do all we can for you, and for her. Thank you for helping us," Severus said.

Sirius nodded. "I hope you find her. For her sake, and for the boys."

They murmured their goodbyes when the door was opened. Sirius sat stunned. A niece. He had a niece. A memory of Marly talking about her brother hit him and he called out. 

"Mercier! His last name was Mercier!"

XXXX

They returned to Malfoy Manor and gathered the respective parents. They shared the new information. They now had a name, and a place to start looking.

"If he is a squib then he is probably living in the muggle world. I have a few half blood business associates in muggle France, I can put out feelers. Maybe they know of him," said Anthony Pucey. 

"Do that as soon as possible. We need to find her immediately." Lucius said. 

"And we keep an eye on the children. If they come to us with any information about Mireille. We tell the others. No matter how unimportant it may seem," Narcissa said. 

"If you have parchment and an owl I can borrow then I will send out a note now requesting a meeting with my associates."

Five minutes later, a majestic eagle owl carried the hopes of the group with it. 

  
  



	5. Escape From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2nd update in less than 24 hours. I just couldn't leave it alone!
> 
> A name, address and a rescue. Be warned I got a bit dark but I promise it is the last violence against her now!

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't create anything you may recognize. I just play with it. Story is my evil little plot bunny.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 5: Escape from Hell**

**** TRIGGER WARNING- Child Abuse****

**I got a bit dark.**

Less than 5 hours saw Anthony, and Lucius on their way to France. Severus had wished to go as well, but had to return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was expecting him to be there for the staff meeting. Students would be arriving the following weekend, and the old coot wished to review the plans for the year. Before he returned to Hogwarts, Severus made sure to take the time to lock the memories pertaining to Mireille into a trapdoor, hidden deep inside his occlumency mindscape. It was impossible for anyone else to find. It would keep his secrets safe.

XXXX

Dumbledore knew Severus had been away from the castle again. No matter how many tracking charms he applied, Severus always removed them. He could only guess where he had been. He just hoped that there was still no word of the Dark Lords return. Severus was his best source for anything of that nature. He had gained his loyalty when he promised to protect Lily from Voldemort. Not that he truly meant it. But the young man had been foolish enough to believe him. 

Lily surviving would not have helped his master plan. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the Greater Good. Lily, and James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus, and even Harry when the time came. All were expendable pieces on his chessboard. Sure, he would miss his spy, but he felt positive he could find another if and when he needed to. 

By preventing Sirius from having a trial he had sufficiently kept him out of the game. With him gone, there was no one to contest when Dumbledore had removed Harry from the Wizarding World. It would ensure that Harry did not learn about his heritage and it would keep make him feel indebted to Dumbledore when he started school and "cared for him." He knew what sort of muggles he had left the boy with. And even if he hadn't, Minerva had been quick to tell him. He knew she wouldn't let his decision rest, so he had been forced to obliviate her. Just to be safe he had done so to Hagrid and the others who had accompanied him. The only other person who knew was Sirius Black. And by now, he was surely insane. 

When Severus arrived, Dumbledore took the time to skim his mind. All he was able to glean from him was that he had been at Malfoy Manor watching Draco and several young boys play. He was only worried about the amount of time he had spent (most likely there) away from the castle. 

"Ah Severus my boy, how was your evening? What sorts of mischief did you get into this evening?" He asked, eyes twinkling in that grandfatherly fashion.

"It was fine. I went to visit my Godson." Severus replied. 

"And what did Lord Malfoy have to say? Have there been any whispers?"

"Lord Malfoy had no news. Whatever the remaining followers are up to, they have been silent," Severus replied. 

"Ah. That is good to know. No news is good news in this time. Oh it looks as if we are ready to start. Be sure to inform me if you happen to hear any news."

"As you wish," Severus replied.

Albus watched as Severus took a seat as far from the other staff members as possible. He was sure Severus would have more information. Perhaps he had even met up with other Death Eaters and just hadn't told him.

He would have to find another way to track him. Perhaps he should send his house elf after Severus. Elf magic was different than that of a wizard. The elf would be able to slip in anywhere, unless specifically warded against house elves. Not that many thought to do that though. Yes he would send Cadbury after him. He would call for the elf after this meeting. 

XXXX

Severus could feel the Headmaster skim his thoughts. He was once again glad for his secret trapdoor. He knew Dumbledore was fishing for more information, not that Severus had anything that did not pertain to the search for Mireille. He thought, not for the first time, that Dumbledore was even more paranoid as the years went by. He wouldn't put it past him to use any information he found against him. Perhaps he should consider a failsafe. Just in case the old man tried to mess with his mind. He would do just that. He already knew exactly what he would do.

XXXX 

Mireille faded in and out of the blissful darkness. She was vaguely aware of her Uncle Mark nudging her with his boot as he tried to make her get up. She knew she was hurt badly. She needed help. She just lay there until he left again. She lapsed back into the welcoming darkness, her last thought was that she didn't hear the lock click.

The house was silent when she woke again. She took stock of her body. Her ribs hurt, it was awfully hard to breathe. Her head still ached something fierce. She had a horrible pain in her hip that made it hurt to move her leg. Her whole body felt bad actually. She knew she was still wearing the clothes before the Priest had come. At some point she knew she had gotten sick and had an accident. She could smell it on herself. 

Her fingers twitched. She didn't know how much more she could take. Panic set in as she realized that sooner or later, Uncle would kill her. She bad to get out of here. She couldn't stay. She forced her aching body to move. It hurt to roll over onto her tummy. Hands pushed against the floor as she struggled to lift herself off the floor. After falling back down the second time she decided to try crawling. If the door was locked then she was wasting energy. 

Her left leg hurt too much to bend. But she was able to use her right to push herself toward the door. It took some effort, but she finally made it. She took a few minutes to rest and listen again. No sounds were heard. She was hoping Uncle was asleep. Her arm stretched for the knob on the door. Her fingers brushed the knob before wrapping around it. She tested it as quietly as she could. It was unlocked. 

She scooted to the side and nudged the door a few inches listening cautiously. She didn't have much of a plan. Just knew she had to get out. Maybe she could get to a neighbor's house. Or there was the fire station that was down the road. But she didn't think she could make it the three blocks there. No, going to the neighbors was the best bet. Then again they might call her Uncle. Maybe she could make it to the street behind the house. She hadn't spent much time in the backyard, they might not recognize her. 

They would probably just get her help. And if she didn't tell them her Uncle's name, maybe they wouldn't call him. Mireille pushed the door open wide enough to crawl through. The moonlight through the windows her only light. She could do this. She could pretend the dark wasn't scary and the monsters that lurked there weren't out to get her. She thought of the boys from her dreams. That was what she wanted. A good family, friends, love. 

It was slow going, but she managed to push her body to the kitchen. She was so tired already. But she couldn't give up. She could see the backdoor from here. Just a little farther. She pushed on, inching closer and closer to the backdoor. 10 feet, 7 feet, 5 feet. She had to rest again as she fought the darkness that tried to consume her. No! She couldn't sleep now. She was too close. She forced herself to keep going. 

She was sweating and tears ran down her face. 2 feet, 1 foot, 6 inches. There! Her arm shakily reached for the knob just as she heard a noise upstairs. It could only mean her Uncle was up. She held one hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs. Please. Let her make it. She listened as his heavy steps shuffled to the bathroom. As long as he stayed upstairs she might be ok. 

Her fingers couldn't reach the knob. She strained to reach just a little farther. She turned it, only to find it locked. The deadbolt was above the knob. She would have to be on her knees to reach it. She didn't know if she could, but she couldn't give up. She tried to stay quiet as she struggled, but a cry slipped out. The water was running in the sink in the bathroom. Her Uncle could be coming soon. 

She fumbled with the deadbolt before it unlocked. She turned the knob again and managed to get it open. She could hear her Uncle's footsteps back in the hallway. The door creaked as she pushed it just a bit farther. Her Uncle's footsteps paused. Then she heard the stair squeak as he began to come down them. 

No! No! NO!! Not when she was this close! She fell out the door and began to shuffle away. Her Uncle's footsteps had sped up and he would catch her any moment. She didn't bother to be quiet now. It was her only chance. 

She fell off the porch, banging her elbow. The door slammed open behind her. She let out a cry as she was lifted from the ground by her shirt. She tried to get away. Fought him as hard as she could. He didn't say a word until he had her back in the house. He dropped her on the kitchen floor. 

He rolled her over, grabbed her shirt as he lifted her up. 

"Thought you could get away did you?" He backhanded her, "You are NEVER leaving here. Do you understand me?" 

Spots swam before her eyes, her head reeling from the blow. 

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" 

She cried as he hit her again. 

"Just how did you think you would get away? What was your plan? Answer me now Girl!" 

He grabbed both her shoulders and shook her hard. The jarring of her head caused her to pass out. He dropped her to the floor as he began to pace and mutter to himself. He frantically thought about what he could do to stop this from happening. The basement. She was too close to the doors. There was no other way out of the basement but up the stairs. She wouldn't be able to get up them before he heard her. Plus, there was a slide lock on the outside of the door. He could keep her locked in. 

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the basement stairs, a sick sense of satisfaction filled him as her body made contact with the stairs. He pulled her to the wall and threw her against it. He then went to the storage cabinet and found the chain and thick leather collar he had from his last dog. Yeah this would keep the little bitch down here. 

He wrapped the chain around the pipes anchoring them before he fastened the collar around her neck. He didn't have a lock. So he shoved a length of wire through the slot and twisted it over and over to secure the collar. He gave a couple hard tugs to test the chain and collar. Yes. This would do nicely. He pulled a dirty rag from a nearby workbench and tied it around her mouth. He couldn't have her calling for help now could he? He left her there on the cement floor as he went back up the stairs to have a beer. 

XXXX

When she was able to peel one eye open she couldn't see anything. It didn't smell like her room. And the floor felt a lot harder. She moved a little, crying at the pain. Something was around her neck. Her fingers felt it, she pulled and pulled. It wouldn't come off, but it made a loud clanking rattling sound with every tug. She followed the sound with her fingers. Cold metal links...a chain. Oh no! He had chained her up somewhere. And she had no idea where. There was zero light here. Nothing was familiar. She didn't know what to do. Her fingers reached up farther and tried to pull the thing off her mouth but it was too tight. 

She curled up as tight as her hurt body would allow and cried harder than she had before. The sobs wracked her body. Her lungs struggling to draw breath. She screamed as best she could through the cloth before she quit fighting the inky blackness and let it consume her. Her last fervent wish was to be saved. For someone. Anyone to help her. If only she knew just how close help was. 

XXXX 

The meeting with Anthony's contact had been helpful. He had been able to place someone who could track Mark Mercier down. Shouldn't take more than a day at most. The men had returned home. Exhausted. They fell into slumber before even informing anyone. 

Morning came far too soon, but it came with an owl with an address for one Mark Mercier. Lucius sent an owl to Severus. A patronus wasn't safe if the Headmaster was around. Anthony would stay here and fill the adults in while he and Severus went after the girl. Please Merlin let them be in time. 

XXXX

Severus received Lucius's owl and grabbed his satchel of potions he had prepared just for this. Healing potions, skele-gro, blood replenishers, pain potions, nutrient potions, and more. Plus one bottle of Veritaserum for the Uncle. He made his way towards the gate to reach the apparition point as quickly as he dared. 

Lucius met him at the gate and side alonged him to the place he had met the contact yesterday. The tracker, who was a muggleborn, was waiting and he allowed Severus to see the location in his thoughts so they could apparate there. He shared the image with Lucius, and the two disappeared. 

XXXX

The house seemed normal from the outside. You would never know the true horrors that happened inside. Lucius cast a quick Homenum Revelio showed two people inside. One upstairs, one down in the basement. Severus cast a quick notice-me-not and they approached the door. Lucius turned the knob to the door and snickered when it opened. 

Loud snores were coming from upstairs. That must be the Uncle. Lucius took the stairs two at a time, following the sounds. A quick body bind and silencio secured the sleeping man. They could deal with him after Mireille. Severus was already headed to the basement when Lucius made it back down stairs. 

He knew it would be bad. But he wasn't expecting this bad. The tiny child was chained like some sort of animal, a filthy rag in her mouth. The unnatural angle of her left leg was an obvious sign it was broken. The desperate wheezing was both a welcome sign of life, and a clue of at least one broken rib. Severus used his wand to run a quick scan. 

"This is beyond me Lucius. She is going to need a healer. I will do what I can to get her back to the Manor but we need to have your healer on standby."

Lucius nodded and sent a patronus to his wife, watching as Severus removed the gag and began pouring potions in her mouth. 

XXXX

The adults were gathered in the drawing room while the children played upstairs. They hadn't told the boys what was happening. They didn't know if they would make it in time. Lucius's peacock patronus fluttered into the room. 

"Call the healer, prepare a room. We will bring her back as soon as she is stable enough." His voice broke before continuing, "It's bad. Be sure to keep the children away."

Narcissa immediately summoned their personal healer then had the elves prepare a room for healing. She was so flustered she didn't notice she had barked the order. 

"SNITCH!"

A small elf appeared. 

"Yes Mistress. What can Snitch do for you?"

"Keep the children in the playroom until we tell you otherwise."

"Yes Mistress," he said before he disappeared. 

The adults looked at each other. They had found her, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. The healer arrived and Narcissa made her swear an unbreakable vow. She would do everything she could to protect this child.

They waited in tense anticipation for the arrival of Mireille. 

XXXX

Severus had given her a pain potion allowed him to move her enough to lift her head. Lucius unfastened the collar, and Severus laid her down with her head in Lucius's lap. 

"Talk to her Lucius. She needs to hear a calming voice while I work on stabilising her."

Lucius stroked the dirty matted hair away from her face as he talked in a soft calm voice. Severus gave her a blood replenisher. He straightened her leg and his heart nearly broke at the pitiful cry she gave. He had only given her a small dose of the pain potion, unsure of just exactly how much she could handle, or if it would interfere with what the healer needed to do. A ferula saw her leg splinted up to try and avoid jostling it too much more. He did another scan of her ribs. There were three broken, one of which had punctured a lung. They couldn't move her until they did something about them. Unsure of what exactly he could do, he settled for vanishing the rib that had punctured her lung before casting a status and petrificus totalus on her. 

"That's all I can do for now. We need to get her back. Can you deal with the Uncle?"

"Yes. I can handle him. Get her home. I will be there shortly."

Severus cradled the tiny body as best he could in her petrified state. A nod at Lucius and he disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

XXXX

Lucius took a minute to compose himself. How best to deal with the filth upstairs. As much as he wanted to kill the vermin. That would be too good for him. A quick death was far more than he deserved.

He stared at the drunken slob. An rennervate brought him to consciousness. Once he had eye contact. He dove into his mind. He wasn't quite as talented at mind arts as Severus. But he could easily view his memories. He saw every vile thing he had done to the poor child. He pulled out of his mind abruptly. He raised his wand and cast a special spell. The Dark Lord had used it to punish those who failed him. It would cause the man to experience every single pain he had caused Mirelle. It wouldn't hurt him physically. But it would cause him mental torture, as his mind believed it was happening to his body. 

Lucius knew if he physically cursed him it would come back on him. Instead he let out an angry huff and contacted the British Ministry to summon the Aurors. He probably could have tried to contact the French Ministry. But Mireille was still considered a British citizen. When they arrived, he explained that they had found he had been abusing a magical child, who had already gone to receive treatment. He told them everything they needed were in the man's memories. He left as quickly as he could, eager to check on Mireille. 


	6. Budding Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter were a couple of people get what they deserve.

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't create anything you may recognize. I just play with it. Storyline is just one of my evil little plot bunnies.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 6: Budding Bonds**

**** TRIGGER WARNING- Child Abuse, Violence ""**

Lucius was quite happy to see the manor. He was most anxious to check on Mireille. The fact that Severus had warned him it was beyond his healing capabilities worried him. Through the years. Severus had been the one who helped patch him up after dealing with the Dark Lord. Even thinking about the things he had been forced to do in that man's name sent shivers down his spine. Lucius Malfoy was not a good man, but neither was he bad either. When he refused his Father's demand to pledge himself willingly to the Dark Lord, he'd had the choice taken away. He knew many did not believe he had been under the imperius curse; but if asked, he would submit himself for questioning under Veritaserum. Not that it could ever remove the dark taint left upon him. 

He strode quickly down the hall to where some of the other adults were keeping vigil. Severus and Narcissa were currently inside the room with the healer. 

"Any news," he asked anxiously.

"Not yet. Severus should be out shortly. Hopefully he can tell us more then," Anneliese said.

Lucius nodded, and ran a hand down his jaw. Once he was assured that she was stable and on her way to healing he would have to leave. He had to give a more detailed statement to the Aurors, and he had a promise to fulfill. He thanked every star in the heavens that Sirius had been able to give them the name they needed. The shape Mireille was in when they had reached her left little doubt that she would not have survived much longer.

XXXX

The door opened, and a weary Severus exited. Everyone looked at him anxiously. He held up a hand, motioning for them to follow him. Severus walked down the hall to the library and began pouring scotch for every one. His hand shook as he passed them out. 

"Trust me, it is easier to hear with a drink," he said. 

He sat in a chair, skolled the scotch and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he began to fill them in. 

"What we have been able to determine so far is not good. Let's start with bones Her right upper arm, wrist and left leg are both broken. The leg in two places. Her pelvis, it's- well practically shattered. Even if the damage is able to be repaired, she will still most likely require therapy to regain mobility. She has three broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. She has internal bleeding. There are multiple cuts, scraps, and bruises. The injury to her face is hard to determine due to the swelling. But at this time, other than her nose, we do not think she has anything major broken there. She is showing signs of a concussion. How that will affect her we will know once she wakes."

He leaned forward in the chair, put his arms on his knees before continuing. "On top of the obvious injuries, she is severely malnourished and dehydrated, to the point of starvation. Iif her injuries hadn't killed her, starvation might have. Narcissa was getting ready to help remove her clothing to make a more personal exam to determine if the abuse was sexual in any way. At this point blood replenishers are no longer an option. She is going to need blood. I suggest we, and the boys be tested. They are young yet, but there is no doubt that she is their Catalyst. Their blood will also help replenish her magic reserves. Her magic did what it could to protect her, and in doing so she is magically exhausted."

There was not a dry eye to be seen in the room. How the poor girl had suffered. Severus looked to Lucius, eyes begging to tell him the man had suffered. 

"I dealt with the filth while Severus brought Mireille here. Unfortunately I needed to keep my hands clean. I was unable to do exactly what I wanted to do to him. However I was able to use an obscure curse " Lucius said. 

Anthony looked intrigued, "Which curse?"

Lucius smirked, "Mentis Praedam. Everything he did to her he will experience. Not physically, just all in his head. But the mind is a thing of beauty. It can make you feel pain where no injury has occurred. Best of all Mentis Praedam can't be identified. The only "cure" is to let it run out. Which should wear out in about twelve hours."

Severus arched a brow, "That's not all you did is it?"

A cruel smile turned his lips, "Well I did call the Aurors. The British Aurors. Mireille is still listed as a British citizen. When I am assured of her condition, I will be visiting the Ministry. I have yet to give my full statement. You can be sure that I will be using whatever it takes to see him in Azkaban. A squib around all those dementors won't last long. Pity."

The others agreed. Severus rose to refill his glass when Narcissa appeared. 

"We have done what we can for now. She has been given Skele-gro for the broken bones, the last blood replenisher she can have. The lung has been repaired and internal bleeding stopped. She has some rather severe scarring on her back. But with treatment it should be able to be diminished. Severus if you wouldn't mind making the salve for her?"

Isadora looked reluctant to ask. "And the rest of the exam?"

"No. Thank Nimune. At least she was spared that. Healer Cresswell would like for those of us who are willing to have our blood tested to see if we are a match for her. Severus has suggested using the boys if we can, at least for some of it. It would strengthen the bond and help her fight. This can be done in the morning, once the replenishers have been given a chance to work properly. Flushing potions will be administered to those who are found compatible. She also suggested that we all take turns speaking to her, especially Lucius and Severus. It is possible she heard your voices when you rescued her. It could help her be reassured that she is safe now."

"So what now? Do we take turns to see her or do we talk to the boys?" Calla asked. 

"I for one will feel better if I see her first, then we can talk to the boys. We can set a monitoring charm and ask one of the elves to watch over her," Lucius said. 

XXXX

Each of the parents took a turn to visit Mireille. Severus was the last to check on her. She looked so small lying in the bed, it made his heart ache to think of all she had been through. He gently brushed her dark curls from her face, and lightly laid his hand on top of her unbroken one. 

"Rest now child. You are safe here Mireille. He will never hurt you again. Not as long as I draw breath, this I vow." Severus said as a soft white glow encompassed their hands, acknowledgement of his vow. 

XXXX

Adrian had been quite happy to play with his friends. Draco had an amazing playroom, with every toy he could possibly ever want to play with. It wasn't unusual for the boys to play here. What was different though, was the closed door. And the elf standing in front of them. He thought the adults had been acting funny too. He wondered what was going on. He knew he was still young, but at seven years old, he was almost an adult. He would figure out exactly what was going on.

His thoughts turned to the sweet, dark haired little girl who seemed to never be far from his mind. His parents had promised to find her. Perhaps they had news? He sure hoped so. Last night's dreams were terrible. She had been silent and hurting. It had felt as if a dragon was sitting on his chest. His hand absently rubbed his chest as if to relieve the ache.

Draco's mother came to get the boys after they had lunch in the playroom. She had taken them all to the library, where the rest of the parents were sitting. Adrian watched as Draco's father stood. 

"Boys. We need to talk to you about something very important," he said. 

Adrian wasn't sure where this was going, but he hoped it wasn't headed towards a punishment. They hadn't been too loud today, and even if Marcus and Draco had fought over the toy dragon, they had worked it out without hurting each other. 

"A few days ago we made a promise to you boys to help find Mireille. You remember that?" At their nods he continued, "This morning Severus and I were able to meet with a contact of Mr. Pucey's. The contact led us to her." 

Adrian's eyes got wide and a grin split his face. They had found her! A small cheer went up from his friends. 

"You need to know that Mireille was badly hurt. We brought her back here, and a healer has already been in to see her," Lucius said. 

Adrian's throat felt as if it had a lump in it. She really had been hurt. Did that mean the dreams had all been real? He really hoped not. The man she lived with was awfully mean. His heart dropped, would she have to go back there? 

His voice cracked as he tried to talk around the lump in his throat, " She doesn't have to live there anymore does she?"

XXXX

Draco was glad that Adrian had asked. He couldn't think about her going back to that mean man. If they tried to make her, he was not going to allow it! 

Narcissa smiled softly as his mother took his hand. "No sweetheart. Not anymore. That man is already in Azkaban. He can't hurt her anymore."

"Can we see her now?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but she needs her rest Dragon."

"But we want to help her," Draco said as his eyes welled with tears. 

"I'm glad you want to help her sweetheart. There is a way that you might be able to. You see she needs some more blood. Healer Cresswell would like to do a small test to see if you have the same type of blood. The test won't hurt at all. If you have the same kind, then you can give her a little of yours. If you want to of course. Is this something you boys would like to do?" Narcissa asked. 

All the boys nodded immediately. Draco scrunched his face at the thought that they would refuse to help. What did she think they were, scared little babies? 

Seeing the look on his face caused his Father to chuckle. His Father patted him on the top of his head. "You're all good boys. Now do you have any questions?"

The boys looked at each other before Marcus spoke up. "I think we should all stay here tonight. She might need us."

The boys all nodded their agreement. Their parents all agreed, before they either returned home or summoned an elf to retrieve the things the boys would need for a sleepover. 

XXXX

Lucius headed to the Ministry. He was exhausted already. But he needed to be sure that the squib truly got his punishment. It didn't take him long to give his recounting of events, offering his memories. A nice donation to the DMLE saw that not only was he to be reprimanded to Azkaban, but he would also have a specific neighbor, at least temporarily. He was sure Black would like the chance to properly meet the man who had been taking care of Mireille. Lucius snickered at the thought. Yes, Black would thank him later. 

XXXX 

Severus had returned to Hogwarts and retreated to his personal lab. He began brewing nutrient potions. Pain potions, a paternity potion, and the salve for Mireille's scars. Once done, he retired to his room. He took the time to gather his thoughts and lock them away under the mental trapdoor. No one, not even himself would know those memories were there unless they were triggered by something very specific. 

With the constant mind games from the Headmaster, he wanted to be sure to leave himself a clue that would trigger his memories. One could never be too careful. He had made a quick stop at a muggle bookstore and bought a English to French dictionary. A used one, that mostly blended in with the other books on his shelf. Inside the cover he wrote "When you dream, Miracles happen." Under that he wrote the date. Then he tucked the book away in a spot where his eyes were sure to catch. Feeling confident in his decision, he ordered dinner in his room before he headed to bed.

XXXX

Five little boys had been tucked in for the night, with promises to tell them if Mireille needed them. They had all tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Theo finally had enough. He felt that they needed to go to Mireille. Their parents might be upset later, but Theo was sure that all would be forgiven. He got the others up and they set to sneaking out of Draco's room. They crept quietly down the stairs one at a time, keeping an eye out for their parents. Once they made it down, they headed to the room she was staying in. Draco had gotten Dobby to tell him exactly which room she was in. Theo cracked the door to her room and peeked inside, no parents in sight, only two small house elves. He motioned to Draco and pointed to the elves. Draco did his best Lord of the Manor impression and ordered them to let them stay. 

XXXX

Marcus was last through the door, he closed the door. He almost walked into Blaise's back, who was standing still as could be staring at the bed. His eyes followed his friend's. Ever so slowly they inched closer to the large bed. They could just see over the mattress. So Marcus, being the biggest, helped them all climb up as easily as they could so as not to disturb her. They crawled towards her carefully surrounding her as they got their first real look at her.

She was so small, even compared to Theo was the smallest of them all. Her face was all bruised up, her leg and arm were wrapped tight in bandages. This close to her, they could feel the pain she was in. He wasn't sure who was the first cry, but before long they all were. They reached out and held hands to comfort each other. This was one time it was ok to cry. 

They took turns talking to her, remembering how when they didn't feel good their parents talked to them. Slowly they began to shift so they were laying in the bed with her, but not close enough to hurt her. One by one they fell asleep, each making a sincere wish that she get better. Sometime during the night, their hands reached out to the girl.

XXXX

Mireille wasn't sure if she was dreaming, or if the two angel men had really come to save her. She felt bad, but nowhere near what she had when the darkness had greeted her. Somehow knew she was safe now. The dark haired angel had promised her Uncle couldn't hurt her anymore. It had sent a warm feeling through her, making her feel safe. 

Mirelle knew the boys were with her. She could feel them. One by one they touched her. She could tell who was who by the specific tingles they sent. The blonde Dragon whose tingle was like swift beats of a drum. The biggest boy whose tingle reminded her of a shelter in a rainstorm. The happy boy whose tingle brought a warm happy feeling. Then came the smallest boy, whose tingle was slow, steady and felt peaceful. Finally the sweet one whose tingle felt as if he was wrapping her in a hug. 

The golden glow started out dim, but as each boy reached out to her, it grew in color and brightness. It grew and grew until it was blinding even to her closed eyes. Finally a it burst and it felt as if sparkles were sinking into her skin. She just knew they were helping her get better. Already the pain was easing. 

The two house elves, named Prim and Proper ,watched with eyes wide. They hadn't liked being ordered by the young master. But sensing the budding bonding that was happening, they were thrilled they had been able to witness the beautiful blessing. Tears leaked from their large eyes as they held each other close. They were healing the little miss, and she was no longer hurting! 

XXXX

Albus Dumbledore had over heard some rather distressing news when he was at the Ministry earlier. The squib brother of Marlene McKinnon had been sent to Azkaban for nearly killing her child. Dumbledore refused to believe that any family of Marlene's could harm a child. When he found out it had been Malfpy who had turned in the supposed evidence against him, he just knew that a great injust had been done. An innocent man was now in Azkaban. He rushed off to Azkaban, determined to get the poor man released.

XXXX

Sirius Black had been sitting along the back wall of his cell, looking at the drawing the youngest Malfoy had drawn. He took a small bite of some of the baked goods that Narcissa had thought to bring him. His thoughts turned to the story they had told him. Had Marly really had a little girl? Was she truly his niece? The name could be a coincidence. But not too many families use constellation names. Especially one named after a serpent. 

He was scared to trust Lucius and Severus, but he could see the honesty when they spoke about the child. Even if the girl was not his niece, there was a strong possibility she was a Catalyst. He shuddered at the thought of hee falling into Dumbledore's hands. 

The screaming alerted him to someone or something coming. He almost shifted into Padfoot until he realized the screams were just from one person. Ok so not dementors. A new prisoner?? He watched as two guards drug a man down the hall, before tossing him in the cell across from his. The man was screaming about broken bones. 

"Oy! Quit your screaming you plonker! There's nothing wrong with you!" One of the guards yelled at him. 

"Bloody annoying squib. The healers cleared your health. So shut it before the dementors give you something to scream about!"

The man tried to grab the guards, "I don't belong here!"

"Sure buddy. That's what they all say. I bet if you survive your time here, you won't even think about raising your hand at another little girl will you?"

The guards walked off, leaving the screaming man behind. The man continued to scream as if someone were torturing him. After a while Sirius had grown deaf to the man's screams. Convinced he was just another nearly insane prisoner. Several hours later the screaming finally became harsh sobbing. Sirius rolled his eyes, yeah, this was nothing new either. In a voice.hoarse from acreams, the man began to rant wildly as he paced the small cell.

"All her fault."

"Stupid little freak."

"When I get out of here…."

"Teach her a good lesson…"

"Make that exorcism seem like a prize…."

"Mirelle, a miracle. Stupid Marlene. Should have named it devil."

Slowly the dots started to connect. The guards had said he had hurt a little girl.Mireille. It couldn't be a coincidence. Quick as a flash, Sirius was on his feet, rushing to the cell door. 

"Hey Buddy. Did you say Marlene?" He asked. 

The man stopped his pacing to stare at Sirius."Yeah, what of it?"

"Ah well I knew a bird back in school named Marlene McKinnon. She was a stupid bint." Sirius said, the lie sliding off his tongue. 

"Yeah. Same freak, er bird. She was my sister," he said, resuming his pacing and muttering. 

Sirius let his charm roll off as he pretended to befriend the man. He needed all the details. The idiot told him everything, not even realizing he was only digging his grave deeper. Sirius did his best to look interested and encouraged the man to tell him every gory detail. He was struggling with his control when the man revealed that he had planned to give the girl to someone for a couple nights, as a favor. That was the sentence that sealed his fate. 

Without even truly processing what he was doing, Sirius became Padfoot and began pushing himself between the bars of the cell. While he had lost quite a bit of weight from his prolonged stay, he wasn't quite able to slip through as easily as he wanted. Driven by his fury. Sirius kept shoving, hardly feeling the bars squeezing his ribs. Uncaring as his fur was pulled taut, beginning to tear. With a snarl he was able to push himself through. 

As he approached the man's cell he began to back away, fear on his face. Growling and snarling, slobbering, Sinus started pushing him self into the man's cell. In his terror, the man urinated where he stood. A loud crack, and suddenly Sirius was able to slip in. The red haze that had taken over grew until he transformed and begain to pound the man. Two hard hits and the man collapsed to the floor. Sirius began kicking the man. 

Unaware that during his assault that he was screaming about what the man had done to a sweet little girl, a girl who was most likely his niece. He was vaguely aware of other prisoners egging on the violence. The red haze finally began to clear. Sirius knelt beside the now silent, bloody man, checking for a pulse, and finding a faint one.

Sitius stood, spit on the man, and turned to leave. The ribs he knew he had broken made it easy to slip between the bars and back into his cell. Lowering himself gingerly to his bed, he stared at the man. He had wanted to kill him. He was lucky the haze had cleared when it did. Only the possibility of getting out of here and being able to say he had never killed anyone while under Veritaserum had spared the man's life. 

Screams began to echo through the hall, as cold frost spread down it and into the cells. With a vicious smile, Sirius became Padfoot once more and watched as the man who had once been Mireille's Uncle became no more. The life faded from him as his spirit did. It was a twisted thought that made Sirius quite happy. 


	7. No Longer Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has his appeal, Dumbledore fails to intervene, and the boys officially meet Mireille.

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't create anything you may recognize. I just play with it. Storyline is just one of my evil little plot bunnies.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 7: No Longer Dreaming**

**** TRIGGER WARNING- Child Abuse, Violence ""**

"Mistress!" A voice whispered. 

"Mistress must wake," a second voice echoed 

Lucius nudged his wife, "Love, your elves have need of you."

Narcissa sleepily murmured and snuggled closer to her husband. Not to be ignored, the two elves whispered again, a little louder this time. 

"Mistress must wake. The bonding with young Miss has begun."

It was the wording that got her attention. "Young Miss? Mireille? Bonding? But we kept the children away. They are much too young to have formed a bond."

"The bonding begins," Prim said. Or was it Proper? She had always had trouble telling the two apart when they began dressing identically. She was but a child when she had been given the elves. They had introduced themselves with a silly rhyme that they still repeated to this day. 

I'm Prim. 

I'm Proper. 

Prim and Proper. 

Proper and Prim. 

We love to serve

Our mistress's every whim!

"Young Masters found their way to Young Miss. Magic has chosen," said Proper eagerly. 

Lucius sat up and looked at the elves questioningly. "Chosen? You're sure the bonding has begun?"

"Yes Master. Like calls to like. Magic blesses the grounds."

"Magic begins to heal her chosen."

"Heals? Mireille is healed?" Narcissa asked.

"Healing has begun. We came to tell Mistress of the joyous news."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look, before they quickly scrambled from bed and left the room while still securing their robes. Narcissa headed towards Mireille's room while Lucius went to the floo. Prim and Proper followed behind each on their way to inform the young master's parents.

XXXX 

"Severus! Severus! Wake up!" The voice called anxiously from the floo.

Severus pulled himself out of bed and shuffled to the floo. 

"Lucius what in the name of all that is unholy causes you to call me at this wretched hour?"

"Come quickly!" Lucius yelled as he pulled his head back from the floo. 

Something must have happened. Salazar! What if Mireille had taken a turn for the worse! 

In a blind panic, Severus grabbed a bag and shoved a multitude of healing potions in it. He threw a pinch of floo powder and was gone in a green flash. 

Exiting the floo he ran to Mirelle's room. He noted the abundance of the grounds as he passed several windows. Whatever the elves had done was certainly working. The grounds were green, lush, and teeming with life abundant. The taint of dark magic that seemed ever present since the Dark Lord's reign had been cleansed. It was truly a miracle. 

Severus found the others gathered in the doorway, tears in their eyes. His heart plummeted. It had to be bad. 

"What is it? What's happened?" He demanded, panic creeping into his voice. 

The parents moved aside to let him through. Severus wasn't sure what he would see when he entered. It definitely wasn't Mireille laying in bed surrounded by the boys, a soft glow surrounding them. 

"Is that? How did this happen?" He stammered out. 

"The elves woke us earlier. The boys managed to find her. The magic chose to bless them. The bonding has begun. It's healing her. She will pull through because of the magic they now share," Lucius said, a bit of awe in his voice. 

"The magic called to them, urging them to initiate the bonding. This confirms it. She is a Catalyst. Their Catalyst. We had wondered if the boys were a Conflagration or not. Now we know," Narcissa said. 

"Indeed. They will need to be trained together. Encourage the bond to grow. The stronger the bond, the stronger the magic." Severus said as he drew his wand. He cast a few spells on Mireille to check on her. "At this rate, she will be mostly healed physically by morning. Though I would still check to see about the blood transfusion. Mentally, I am afraid we will not know until she wakes. If the boys have been drawn to her, she will be drawn to them. But I would suggest an adult be present to assure her of her safety. Perhaps a female, as she will likely be wary of males."

"I agree. The ladies and I will take turns sitting with them. We also mustn't punish the boys. If magic called, they would have had to heed the call," Narcissa said. 

The women discussed who would sit with the children before they all departed, joy in their hearts, hope for the future. 

XXXX

Dumbledore had been furious to learn that his attempt to save the man Lucius Malfoy's word condemned was too late. The blood of another innocent man would now stain Lucius's hands. Dumbledore had done all he could to secure the man's release. But somehow he had not survived even an hour in Azkaban. The dementors had really done a number on the poor man. Though he suspected the Guards, believing the man a criminal, had been a bit rough when they escorted him to a cell. This combined with the effects of the dementors had done the unfortunate man in. 

Dumbledore had cursed Lucius Malfoy and his ilk under his breath all the way back to Hogwarts. He didn't believe the imperius defense whatsoever. If it had been up to him, all the death eaters would have ended up in Azkaban. Including Severus. Oh he had defended him. He couldn't let a vow go to waste now could he? That was why he had kept Severus around. He couldn't fulfill his end of the vow if he was in Azkaban, ir off to parts unknown.

He had heard a few disturbing whispers from his many contacts that Sirius Black had a trial coming up the following afternoon. If he had known sooner he could have stopped or at least delayed it until he could figure out how to deal with Sirius. He knew far too much. Being questioned under Veritaserum would do Dumbledore no favors. It would cause too many questions about his actions. He couldn't have that. After all, he was the one who had defeated Grindelwald. He was the epitome of the light. His word should be law. It was times like these that he regretted turning down the Minister's position. No matter. He would just use his considerable influence to sway the outcome in his favor. 

He had retired for the evening when the alert for Severus's floo chimed. While Severus may have a block on it preventing him from overhearing any calls, he could do nothing about the wards alerting him when someone floo'd in or out of the castle. The alert showed Severus had floo'd out just a few minutes ago. He called Cadbury to him to confirm where Severus had gone. Though he had his suspicions that he had gone to Malfoy Manor. They were probably gloating about what they had done to the poor squib. Cadbury had confirmed his suspicions. He reminded Cadbury to keep a close eye on Severus. He had to know what his little spy was up to. 

XXXX

XXXX

Lucius had used his influence and a little gold to secure a certainty that Dumbledore would hear about Sirius's criminal appeal. He knew that the so called Savior of the Light would try to impede it. So he had made sure that he heard the appeal was scheduled for the afternoon. That was why 7 am found him, Severus, Narcissa and the other parents; with the exception of Calla who was keeping an eye on the boys, watching Sirius be led into the courtroom to be seated next to the best paid solicitor Lucius could find. Lucius, Anthony Pucey, Theodore Nott Sr, and Edward Flint were all in their family seats on the Wizengamot. 

He tried to keep his mask from slipping as Sirius was questioned under Veritaserum. They had neatly avoided the one question that would have convicted Dumbledore of his involvement. It did however reveal that he. Potter and Pettigrew had been unregistered animagi, and that the real betrayal had come from Pettigrew. 

Lucius noted that the supplement potion had seemed to help. While Sirius still looked rough, he didn't seem quite so gaunt as he had the last time he had seen him. 

His eyes sought Narcissa when the verdict was reached by the jurors elected by the Wizengamot. He knew that Narcissa saw Sirius as a way to reconnect with her sister and to undo the stain on her family's House. He had no problem with her reconnecting with Andromeda. He had no worries about her loyalty to the Malfoy name. Even if the House of Black managed to crawl out from the stain of darkness. 

XXXX

Sirius was afraid he would pass out if he held his breath any longer. It was agony waiting for the verdict. He kept his eyes solely on Amelia as she read his verdict. 

"I will now read the verdict on behalf of the jurors of the Wizengamot. On the charge of 14 counts of murder in the first degree of 13 muggles and 1 wizard, we find the appellant, Sirius Black, not guilty. In light of the testimony given, we find Sirius Black guilty of the charge of failure to register as an animagus. However, we would like to make a recommendation to the Wizengamot that time already served be considered as carried out upon completion of Animagus Registration. In recognition of the serious miscarriage of justice committed by Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Bartemius Crouch in his decision to deny Sirius Orion Black a criminal trial and in recognition of the years of wrongful imprisonment, The Wizengamot extends to Sirius Black a formal apology and overturns the decision of Bartemius Crouch as approved by the Wizengamot in November 1981. Furthermore, under Section 71 of the Wizengamot Regulations, we grant Sirius Orion Black three boons under wizarding law, to be granted at anytime."

Innocent.

He was free! And he had boons from the Wizengamot! The shock and numbness saved him from breaking down and weeping like an infant. He noticed his solicitor exchange a look with Malfoy who gave a subtle nod. 

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, on behalf of my client, I ask that all titles, properties, monetary assets and possessions be relinquished effective immediately." He pulled a parchment from his briefcase and handed it to Amelia. "I also request the use of the first boon be used to grant custody of his Godson, the minor Harry James Potter to him, as per the will of the late Potters. You will see that the will has been verified by the goblins and witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry. Was it possible he would get to see Harry this soon? It was almost too good to be true. He watched as the members of the Wizengamot talked amongst themselves. 

"Our decision stands. Effective immediately, Lord Sirius Black will be returned all titles, properties, monetary assets and possessions shall be returned to him. In the matter of his the minor Harry James Potter, barring a clearance of mental and physical health, he shall be released to his care. Lord Black will need to provide proof of clearance either from St. Mungo's or a licensed Personal Healer."

Hope welled in his chest. As long as the Healer cleared him he would be able to get Harry. Sure he knew he had health issues. Those were unavoidable. But the nutrient and supplement potion Cissy had given him had made a difference. He knew that his ability to shift had also helped his mental facilities. He didn't think it would be too much of an issue. He would.be reunited with Harry soon enough. 

He was definitely going to purchase a case of the finest scotch money could buy for Lucius. He was anxious to see if they had any news on Mireille. It had only been a few days, so it may be too early to know yet. But he couldn't help but hope since her so-called Uncle had ended up in Azkaban that she had been found and gotten help.

XXXX

"Cousin," she greeted after he had collected his wand. 

"Cousin," he returned with a nod of his head. "Lord Malfoy, Snape."

The two men returned the greeting. "Perhaps we should try to secure a different means of escape, I can imagine the press is waiting to ambush. Would you care to come to the Manor? We can have our personal healer attend you," Lucius said. 

"An excellent idea." Sirius glanced around the courtroom. He located Amelia and approached. "Madam Bones. Might we ask the use of a floo? Best to escape the insanity waiting outside."

"Of course, Lord Black. Please, come," she gestured toward her office. Once they were in her office, she cast a silencing charm at the door. "I feel I must warn you. Dumbledore has been here. He will try to stop you from getting your godson. If you can see a healer immediately and get me a certificate of completion, I will do what I can to block him long enough for you to get your godson. Minerva told me that she fears he has not even checked on the boy since he left him there. She tried to convince him otherwise, but to no avail." 

"It won't be long. Lord Malfoy has offered me his private physician. I will return the clearance as quickly as I can. Perhaps someone else can bring it to you to avoid detection?"he questioned looking at Malfoy and Snape. 

"Anthony Pucey. Edward Flint or Theodore Nott Sr will bring it. Madam Bones," Lucius answered. 

"Excellent. Now off you go," she gestured to the floo. "For what it's worth, I am sorry I was unable to help you before now. The Minister kept tying my hands. I never believed you would ever betray your friends." 

Sirius smiled briefly. "Thank you Amelia." 

He followed the Malfoys and Snape through the floo, anxious to start his life again.

XXXX

Blaise was the first to wake. He sleepily sat up. Once he was able to blink the sleep away his breath seemed to still in his chest. They were still in her room. And other than the elf at the open door they were alone. He released the breath he had been holding. They wouldn't be in trouble. Blaise turned his head to look at Mireille. He didn't know what or how, but she looked tons better. He nudged Adrian who was next to him, before waking the others. 

"Aids. Aids. Wake up. Look." He whispered as he nodded to Mireille. 

Once Adrian saw where they were, he hurried to help wake the others. 

All the boys were whispering. They were happy that she looked much better. The next concern was when she would wake up. They were anxious to finally meet her face to face. Adrian's mum walked in the room then, and they all turned wide eyed, waiting for her to tell them they were in trouble. 

"Hello boys. I am glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" She asked. 

Blaise looked at Adrian, to see how they should proceed. Adrian swallowed. "Good morning Mother. We are feeling well, may I inquire as to your health?" He said, falling back on the etiquette lessons he had been forced to endure. He just hoped he had done it properly. 

His mother chuckled. "I am happy to see you paid attention to the etiquette lessons my son. No need for formalities. Don't worry, you aren't in trouble."

Blaise was sure his mouth dropped. Not in trouble? They had specifically disobeyed.

Adrian's mother chuckled again. "Answer me this. Last night, why did you come here and stay with her?"

"We needed to be here. That she needed us," Blaise tried to explain. "It was like we were supposed to be here."

The others nodded. "Yes Mum. I know we weren't supposed to be here but we really couldn't help it." 

"It's ok. We can talk about what it means later, when the other parents return. Just know that we understand and you will not be punished. Okay? Now are you hungry? The elves have finished preparing breakfast. Come, let's go to the dining room, the elves will watch Mireille."

Theo scooted closer to Mireille and noticed the others had done the same. He most definitely wasn't ready to leave her. 

"I-I don't think we can. I think we HAVE to be here until she wakes up," Theo said.

The others nodded. "I see. Well how about we arrange to have breakfast here. Do you think you can leave the bed and sit at a table?"

More nods. Nodding her approval, she informed the elf who quickly set up a table and chairs near the bed so the boys could still see Mireille. Other elves popped in to bring them breakfast. They all dug in heartily. Draco was happy to see that the elves had brought his favorite sweetberry jam. They were halfway though breakfast when a small whimper came from the bed.

XXXX 

Something smelled yummy. The scent trying to pull her from sleep. Was that bacon she smelled? She remembered hearing people talking. Telling her she was safe. And she remembers dreaming of the boys again. They had made her feel so much better. She barely hurt anymore.It smelled like it was in the room with her. 

Still she didn't want to open her eyes though. What if this was just a dream? What if she woke up in the dark again, with no food and her Uncle standing over her? She whimpered at the thought. She should ignore it, but smelled so good, and she was hungry! Maybe if she just peeked a little she would be able to see if this was another of Uncle's tricks. She cautiously cracked one eye, and quickly shut it. It was too bright! It was never bright with Uncle. She tried again and scrunched her face when the light blinded her again. 

Suddenly the light was dimmer. She opened her eyes again. That was much better. She could see now. There was a lady standing near the bed smiling at her. She hadn't been near a lady since her Mummy. This one looked like Smiley's Mum. Shuffling caught her attention. She turned her head to see the boys from her dreams. Her eyes widened and she gasped. 

"Am i dreaming again? Who are you?" She rasped out. Her throat was so dry. 

"No my dear. You're not dreaming. You are safe now. No one here will ever hurt you, You may call me Calla." the lady said. 

"Are you sure? What if Uncle comes back?" Her voice cracked at the question. 

"No! He won't ever hurt you again! I-we'll protect you," the biggest boy said fiercely.

The smallest boy cautiously approached her and held out a glass of water with a shy smile. She took it from him, thanked him quietly and drank it. The cold water soothing her raw throat. 

Looking at the boys she smiled sweetly. "I know you. I dreamed about you. And now you're really here."

They all smiled at her and climbed back on the bed with her. The largest boy had to help a couple of them up. Once they were sitting around her, she reached out to the closest one, her hand holding his. 

"You're the Dragon, aren't you?" She asked the pale blonde. 

"My parents call me that. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. It's a star name that means Dragon," he said, his chest puffing in pride. 

She turned to the boy at her other side and took his hand. "I called you Smiley. You were always trying to make people smile."

He smiled at her, "i'm Adrian. Pucey. She's my Mum." He said pointing at his mother.

She smiled and reached for the boy next to him. "And you. I called you Teddy. You reminded me of a teddy bear I used to have."

He smiled shyly. A blush stealing across his cheeks. "I'm Theo Nott. But you can call me Teddy still if you like."

She squeezed his hand before releasing it and reaching for the dark haired boy beside Draco. 

"I'm Blaise Zabini," he said, dipping his head to kiss her hand. 

She giggled at the gesture, "Nice to meet you Blaise."

The last boy, the biggest one, was directly in front of her. He took both her hands in his. "I'm Marcus Flint," he said quietly. 

"You're the one with the little kitten. I love kittens!" She said happily. 

Marcus nodded at her. A broad grin on his face. 

Mireille was so happy to be here. These boys made her happy. She just knew they would be good friends. 

"I'm Mireille McKinnon. It's very nice to finally meet you all."

XXXX

Calla had remained silent throughout the exchange. She was blinking tears away at the sweetness of the scene. She knew the others would want to see the memory of it. Mireille was a sweetheart. She could see that she would fit the boys perfectly. Her heart rejoiced that they had been able to save the child. She quietly left the room to compose herself before she summoned a patronus requesting Healer Cresswell join them to do a check on Mireille. The little jaguar had just darted down the hall when she heard the floo activate. She went to greet the others, a smile on her face. 

XXXX

Severus had just exited the floo. Black had exited close behind, a bit unsteady. On instinct he reached out to steady the man before he pulled his hand back. 

"I see all went well this morning," Calla said. 

Narcissa was explaining the details. Lucius had an elf show Sirius to a room. He assured the man that clothes were available and that he would have a meal prepared when he was finished with his shower. Severus reached into his robes and pulled the pouch he kept his potions in. He removed a nutrient potion and a stomach calmer, passing them to Black. 

"A nutrient potion. And a one to settle your stomach so you don't become ill when you eat. Take it now and you will be fine," he explained in his silky tone.

Black nodded his thanks and downed the potions after sniffing them. It would take time for him to trust Sni-Snape. But he was willing to try, the man was showing him a side that he had never known in school. 

The others had just entered the front doors of the Manor, having finally escaped the chaos of the press. It had been a smart idea for them to have split up before apparating to the Manor. It drew less attention to them as a group. In the end, it would be this caution that would help protect the children.

"Well you have all had an eventful morning. Are you ready for more?" Calla asked. "The children are awake. All of the children."

  
  



	8. A  Promise and A Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mireille and Sirius meet for the first time. It goes better than anyone could have hoped for. Mireille's parentage is confirmed.

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't create anything you may recognize. I just play with it. Storyline is just one of my evil little plot bunnies.**

**Cataclysmic Bonds**

**Chapter 8: A Promise and a Prayer**

**** TRIGGER WARNING- Child Abuse, Violence ""**

Mireille's tummy growled, and she looked longingly at the table. She wasn't sure if she was allowed out of bed or not. She felt so much better, but she still felt like her body was made of cooked spaghetti noodles. But the table wasn't so far, she could probably make it. She bit her lip as she thought about it. 

The boys had not missed the sound of her tummy growling. But they didn't want to get in trouble if they let her get up yet. They knew that she had been hurt very badly and was still recovering. That they hadn't gotten in trouble to start with was incredible enough. They whispered together for a few seconds before coming up with a plan.

Marcus, being the biggest carried Mireille to the table, sitting her at the far end. Blaise picked up her plate, added some bacon before passing it to Theo. Theo added a scoop of eggs. They passed the plate all around the table, each adding to it. Draco, upon receiving the plate added a thin pancake topped with sugar and lemon. Adrian added a sausage link before passing the plate to Marcus who placed it in front of Mireille. He then poured her a glass of.juice and placed it near her plate. Mireille giggled and thanked them before picking up her fork and beginning to eat. 

They talked while they ate, getting to know each other. When they were done, they decided that Mireille should get back in bed. She refused to let Marcus carry her this time though. She did clutch onto his and Adrian's arms though, just in case. They were partway to the bed when the adults walked in. They stopped and looked at the adults like they would be scolded. Even though she had seen Marcus and Adrian's fathers before, the two men were still intimidating. She stiffened, eyes going wide, a small whimper escaping. The boys all moved to stand in front of her, blocking the adults' view of her. 

XXXX

Lucius watched amused as the boys worked together without conscious thought, quickly eliminating the perceived threat to Mireille. He knew the boys didn't really think they would harm her, it was instinct of those blessed with one, to protect their Catalyst. Even if the boys didn't realize what they were to each other. He had to fight to keep his smile from appearing when Draco looked at them, narrowed his eyes and growled as if warning them off. Narcissa was unable to stifle the small giggle that escaped at the sight of their fierce little Dragon. 

With Mireille behind them, they walked.slowly to the bed, the boys refusing to turn their backs. When they reached it, Marcus turned his back to them, picked up Mireille and put her on it. The he helped Theo up, who immediately went to Mireille's side, his little arm wrapping around her shoulders. Next up was Blaise who got a small boost from Marcus, and joined Theo on Mireille's other side, his hand reaching for hers. Marcus turned back around to focus on the adults while Adrian climbed up. When Adrian was up and settled behind her, Marcus tugged the still growling Draco back and urged him to climb up. Draco scrambled up, and took his place next to Adrian, hand on Mireille's other shoulder. Marcus backed to the bed, eyes still watching them. He quickly got onto the bed, settled in front of Mireille, whose hand clutched the back of his shirt. The boys all stared at them, daring them to try and take her away from them. 

Lucius could only imagine how much more protective the boys would be of Mireille after they cast their first bit of intentional magic together. He had grown up hearing stories of Catalysts and the incredible magic they were able to channel. And while he couldn't say he had ever longed to find one that worked for him and his magic, he was glad he hadn't. He could only imagine what the Dark Lord would have required of any Catalyst. Very few knew that Lily Potter had been one. Unfortunately she was never able to fully bond as one of the Conflagration wasn't loyal. It was one of the main reasons the Dark Lord had decided that the Potter child was the one the prophecy spoke of. 

He and Severus had spent a great deal discussing just exactly the Dark Lord's downfall had happened. It was their belief that Lily had channeled all of her power into the boy. That influx of power had acted as a shield for the child. When the Dark Lord had cast the killing curse at the child, it had reacted to that magical influx and burst back towards him. It may have destroyed his physical body, but they knew that the Dark Lord would one day returned. They had to prepare for it. The children, and their bond must be protected. The Dark Lord must never get his hands on them. 

XXXX

Hot showers were a gift from Merlin he decided. He had stood under the water and scrubbed until he could no longer stand. Then he sat in the bottom of the ahower. As the water beat down on him, the tears had come. He hadn't cried since the night Lily and James had been killed. Sniv-Snape his mind corrected, had told him about what exactly had happened. And even better, he knew exactly where to find Harry. He just had to clear the healer's tests, both physical and mental. He would do whatever it took to get Harry. He owed it to his Godson. Family was important. And while Sirius had never felt like he had belonged in his, he had with the Potter's. 

Family. He had a potential niece somewhere downstairs. Snape had already brewed the lineage potion. They just needed a drop of the girl's blood and his own to determine any relation. An elf had popped in to inform him that the healer was waiting for him. He pulled himself together and dragged himself from the shower. 

Clearing the mirror he got a good look at his appearance. Now that he had his wand he could at least tidy his facial hair and untangle his curly locks. His face was rather gaunt, his cheeks sunken in, dark circles under his eyes. He knew that proper nutrition and sleep would take care of that. He winced as he turned to look at his side. It was bruised and scratched from squeezing through the bars. It was worth it though. He had at least been able to get a little payback for what had been done to his niece. 

His heart was already considering her family. No matter what the lineage potion determined. As Marly's friend, he owed it to her to take care of her little girl. Even if she wasn't Regulus's child. Oh but if she was….Sirius would immediately petition to get guardianship of her as well. 

Merlin, two young children under the age of six. It would be a little tough, but he had no doubts that Cissa would be there to help. He smiled at the thought of the two children. Being raised together they would form a close bond. No doubt they would be friends, as close as siblings. It would good for both of them. After all the tragedies they had all faced, it would be good for all of them. He said a prayer to any deity that would listen that his new family would be happy.

Sirius used a tooth cleansing charm twice to clean his mouth. He dressed in the clothes that had been sent up for him and made a few adjustments so they would fit properly. Then he joined the healer and Anthony Pucey in his room. Anthony was to act as witness for the healer's findings. 

He greeted them and held still while the healer ran several charms and asked her questions. It was no surprise he was underweight and malnourished. He assured the healer he had already begun a nutrition potion regime. The broken rib and torn abdominal muscle weren't too much of a shock either. Sirius had suspected that would be the case. 

He felt no regrets for why or how he had come to be injured. He knew once they heard that the others would approve. Hell, they would probably be jealous that they had not been able to do the same to the so-called Uncle. 

Uncle. That was something he would have to be very careful to avoid calling himself so that Mireille would feel comfortable with him. No doubt that title would be an unhappy one for both children. Sirius turned his attention back to the healer. This was important. If he didn't pass this evaluation he would have to delay getting Harry. 

It was with a great sigh of relief that he took his copy of the healer's findings in his hand. He eyes read quickly through the reports. Though he had heard what she had said, it was as if he refused to believe it until he saw it in print. He had passed the mental evaluation. Health wise he was in far better shape than he would have guessed. 

Both physical and mental states had probably been helped by Padfoot. His animagus form had saved him yet again. He was thankful for that hairy arse now more than ever. He ate the light meal an elf had brought him and excused himself to bed. His last conscious thoughts were that he hoped to wake and find that this had all really happened. 

XXXX

Severus had stayed while Healer Cresswell came to examine Mireille. Lucius had taken the healer's reports on Black straight to Amelia and the Minister, thus enabling him to retrieve the boy once he recovered a bit of strength. He was sure that come morning he and Lucius would be accompanying Black to Lily's sisters house. 

The boys hadn't wanted to leave her. Everyone had been careful to keep the bond hidden from the healer. Unless she tested specifically for a bond, she wouldn't know. And the less people who knew, the safer it was. While she was surprised by the quick improvement in her health, she had not questioned too much about the cause. She had looked at him and he had nodded. This only served to solidify the idea that her miraculous recovery had been because of the Potion Master's assistance. 

Once the healer had confirmed that the child would benefit from a blood transfusion still, he had assured her that he himself would be the one to oversee it. As if Nimue herself were giving them a sign, Mirelle was determined to be AB positive. This meant she could receive blood from all blood types. Severus nodded to Narcissa who had gathered the boys together and gotten them to leave the room after telling them it would help Mireille. 

Severus gently asked for permission to have a small amount of her blood while Healer Cresswell was distracted. When she agreed, he gently pricked her finger and allowed a few drops to collect in an empty vial. He healed the small injury with a small smile and thanked her. He pocketed the vial to use for the lineage potion. 

He then joined Narcissa and the boys while Healer Cresswell got Mireille situated. Cassa, Isadora, and Anneliese all stayed with Mireille. Severus knew they wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. After he briefly explained to the boys exactly what and why he was going to do, they had all rolled up their sleeves and allowed him to make a small incision and gather a small bit of their blood in a container. He added each of the boy's blood, then stirred before capping it. By doing it this way, it would ensure that the bond between the children would grow and flourish. 

Narcissa had healed each incision and had them all eating small bits of chocolate. He returned to Mireille's room and offered the blood to the healer. He then watched very carefully to ensure that none of the blood could be used against the children. Once the healer had determined that Mireille had received enough blood, Severus vanished the excess, and tossed the container in the fireplace before casting an incendio at it. One could never be too careful. Blood was power in the Wizarding World. It paid to be overly cautious sometimes. 

XXXX

Every one-save the sleeping Sirius, had spent the day with Mireille. Though they had grumbled, the boys grudgingly allowed Severus to carry her to the library, where they could all comfortably visit with her. They were able to explain magic to her, and how like her mother she also had magic, the same as the boys. She had looked at the boys for reassurance, before asking to see some magic. Her face lit in wonder as she watched the adults do different things. 

She smiled and laughed as she lost some of her reservations. Upon hearing she liked to read, Theo had dashed off to retrieve a book. He shyly showed the book to her, before asking if one of the adults would read to them. Narcissa smiled as she joined the children, Mireille next to her so she could see the pictures. Narcissa was pleased to learn that although she had no formal teaching, that Mireille could read quite well. 

The girl was quite bright, and once she joined the boys with their schooling, she had no doubt she would quickly catch up with them. By the time she had finished reading Babbitty Rabbitty, Mireille was leaned against Theo's side asleep, a small smile on her face. 

Though they had originally started out in different rooms, no one was surprised to find the boys once again in Mireille's bed the next morning. 

XXXX

Sirius awoke feeling much better. He quickly got himself ready before he joined the adults for breakfast. They decided that they would leave to retrieve Harry once Severus arrived. After eating breakfast, two elves dressed in identical tea towels appeared to inform them that the children were having breakfast in the little Miss's room. Sirius smiled, he was going to meet his niece! 

He walked with Narcissa as she told him her impressions of Mireille. He thought he was prepared, but the moment the girl turned, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. She looked so much like both Marly and Regulus. There was no doubt in his mind that the lineage potion would prove just that. His knees nearly buckled. He slowly approached the small girl who had hidden herself behind a couple of the boys, one of which was currently growling at him. He was amused to see it was Cissa's 

"Hello. I'm Sirius. I was a friend of your mum's," he said as he crouched down a few feet from the boys. 

He knew better than to push them. He remembered that instinct to protect all too well. He regretted the fact that they had never been able to fully bond. By the time they figured it all out, the rat was already marked and sneaking off to do the Dark Lord's bidding. Loyalty was required for the bond to fully form. In the folly of their youth they had unwittingly formed their Conflagration with Pettigrew before the end of their first year at Hogwarts. 

If only they had listened to Lily's concerns. She had never been comfortable around Peter. He wondered if somehow she just knew. But she had tried her best to overcome it to bond with them. They had been able to boost their power some with just Lily, James, Remus and himself. But without the full Conflagration in agreement, they had never been able to achieve most of the things they would have liked. He shook of his thoughts to focus on the children in front of him. 

He held up a hand while looking at the boys, "I mean her no harm. Will you allow me to prove it? I'll need to get my wand."

The boys whispered before Cissa's boy, Draco nodded once at him. He smiled and very slowly pulled his wand. The boys stepped closer to Mireille who was now completely hidden from his view. 

"Do you know what a wand oath is?" He questioned. The boys all nodded. He still gave a brief explanation for Mireille. 

"A wand oath is a promise a witch or wizard gives by swearing on their very magic. If they are not truthful when they make the oath, then their magic will be taken from them."

He cleared his throat and held his wand aloft.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic to never bring harm to Mireille McKinnon."

A glow surrounded Sirius for a brief moment. He then flicked his wand to prove his vow was accepted and he still had his magic, "Lumos." 

When the wand tip lit up, the boys all relaxed. Then they moved to the sides as Mireille pushed between them. She stood staring at Sirius for a brief moment. Her head tilted to the side, her face crumpled and fat tears began to well in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

XXXX

The man who said he knew her Mommy looked somewhat familiar. It was his eyes. Those grey eyes, so similar to her own. She vaguely remembered a man with grey eyes who had once loved her. Tears welled as she remembered him. Was this him?

"Daddy?" 

The man looked as if he had been hit. "Oh Kitten. I'm not your Daddy. But I suspect that your Daddy was my brother," the grey eyed man said. 

If he was her Daddy's brother that would mean he was her Uncle too right? Would he be like her other Uncle? She shuddered. 

"Uncle," her voice broke with a sob. 

"You never have to call me that if you don't want to. Remember the oath I swore? My magic proved I was being truthful. I will never hurt you Sweetheart. Okay?" He said very gently. 

Uncle had never spoken to her like that, or swore to not hurt her. And his wand had lit up after he did the promise. Maybe she could trust him. She took a small tentative half step toward him. He studied her face as she studied his. 

"You knew my Daddy?"

"I believe so Kitten. There is a way to know for sure though. If you would like to know."

She nodded shyly. 

Severus cleared his throat and got their attention. "I have the potion if you would like to know."

Yes. She wanted to know. She nodded, "Yes please."

Severus knealt next to the grey eyed man, and pulled two vials from his pocket. One was the one that had a couple drops of her blood. The other was a strange blueish color. He opened the blueish one, and held it towards the other man. Grey eyes met hers as he reached into his boot and retrieved a small knife. She flinched when she saw it.

"The vow, Kitten. Remember the vow."

The vow. He had promised to never hurt her. She blinked and nodded. She chewed her bottom lip as he pricked his own arm and allowed some of the blood to fall into the blue liquid. 

Severus held out the other bottle with her blood. "Would you like to add yours?" He asked gently. 

"Yes please."

Her hand wrapped around the bottle and held it to herself. "How will we know?" She asked. 

Severus smiled a small smile. "When you add your blood, the potion will do one of three things. If it stays the same color it means that you aren't related. If it turns green it means you are distantly related, meaning far down the line. If it turns yellow it means immediate family. If it turns yellow, we can pour it on a parchment and it will tell us exactly how you are related. Do you understand?"

She nodded. She was happy to be able to do this herself. She pulled the stopper off the bottle she held, and poured it into the blue liquid. Severus put a stopper on the bottle and gently shook it. The contents mixed and turned a sunny yellow color. She smiled when it did. Severus then asked for a parchment. Lucius laid one on the floor between them. Severus held the bottle out to her questioningly. She nodded happily and took the bottle, pouring it on the parchment. 

She watched as words began to form. Her name was beside the name Sirius Orion Black. Above her name appeared two others Marlene McKinnon and Regulus Arcturus were connected by a small line to her name. A dotted line appeared and connected Regulus to Sirius. She looked up questioningly. 

"Yes Kitten. Your Daddy was my little brother."

He smiled at her and opened his arms to her. She threw herself at him. She had family who wouldn't hurt her! She was so happy!

XXXX

He knew it the moment he had seen her. Mireille was indeed his niece. She launched herself into his arms. He shakingly wrapped them tightly around her small form. He silently thanked every deity he could for this sweet child, this one last connection to his brother. He promised to do his best by her, for Regulus. 

She smiled at him, a full blown grin that melted his heart. "Siri, does this mean I will live with you?"

He chucked at the name. "If you would like to Kitten."

She looked back at the boys, a little unsure. He knew she wouldn't want to be away from them a lot. "You can still see them anytime you wish to Kitten. No one will stop you." 

She smiled at him again and squeezed his neck. "Yes please! Can we have books? And a kitty?"

Sirius laughed, "Whatever you want, Kitten. How about a brother? Would you like that?"

"A brother? How?" She asked, scrunching her brow.

"In a little bit I am going to go get my Godson, Harry. He is about the same age as you. He doesn't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore either. Right now he is staying with some people who don't love him."

"Why's he there? Sev and Luci should go get him like they did me. Then we can love him." She said. 

Chuckles and smiles went all around. Sirius hugged her again. "Yes Sweet Girl. They are going to go with me here in just a little bit."

She squeezed him once more before she moved to Severus and hugged his legs. Then she darted off to Lucius to hug him as well. The normally calm and collected blond scooped her up hugging her in return. Once he set her back on her feet she skipped back to the boys. 

"I can't wait to see my new brother. You bring him back quickly. Okay?" 

Sirius kissed her forehead. "Of course Kitten. Behave while I am gone."


End file.
